Raz jeszcze
by nihil-novi0
Summary: Widzi, jak radość wykwita na ich twarzach, zastępując determinację i gniew. Widzi, jak nienawiść, która ich toczyła, umyka w ciemności, z których przybyła. Widzi - i rozumie, że to koniec. Czwarta wojna zakończyła się. Utopia przepadła. Lecz on przetrwał. A skoro on nadal istnieje, wszystko może się zdarzyć - raz jeszcze.
1. Prolog

**Ostrzeżenia:** Historia zgodna z kanonem do pewnego momentu, później już AU. Po Czwartej Wojnie Shinobi. Znamienna misja drużyny Minato odbyła się rok przed zakończeniem wojny. Bez pairingów. Brak bety.  
 **Wskazanie:** Nie posiadam niczego, co związane z "Naruto" i nie czerpię żadnych profitów z tej twórczości. Ocenione M z powodu przemocy.

* * *

 **Prolog**

Pamiętał, że obudził go ból.

Czuł jakby każda cząstka jego ciała była okrutnie rozrywana. Nie potrafił ruszyć żadną z kończyn. Próbował odetchnąć, lecz odpowiedziała mu jedynie fala palącego cierpienia i nawet jego płuca były ciężkie i opadłe, jakby przygniatała je potężna siła.

Gdy palce jego lewej dłoni drgnęły, wiedział, że usiłowały coś uchwycić, błagały o pomoc. Z tym że świat tak nie działa, pomyślał wtedy. Tam nic nigdy nie było za darmo, nie oczekiwał więc tego, zwłaszcza że, wokół jedyne co mogło się znajdować to siły Sojuszu Shinobi, rozproszone, lecz wciąż groźne, lub podwładni Madary. Wszystko co kiedykolwiek zrobił, osiągnął dzięki swojej sile woli i zdecydowaniu _. Bo świat nigdy nie dawał nic za darmo_.

Mógł się jednak mimo wszystko domyślić, że tak się to właśnie skończy. Że upadnie - z rąk tych, których niegdyś uratował, lub z rąk tego, który ocalił jego. Przez chwilę pomyślał, jaką minę miałby Hatake, gdyby go teraz zobaczył, ale myśl szybko odpłynęła.

 _Przypomniał sobie, jaką miał, gdy rzeczywiście go_ zobaczył _._

Zaraz potem wszystko rozbiła kolejna fala bólu, gdy to, co go zabijało, przygniotło mocniej i niżej. Cierpienie było tak ogromne, że chciał krzyknąć, jednak z jego ust - czy może tego, co z nich zostało - wydobył się tylko nieartykułowany jęk protestu. Dawno już nie czuł się w ten sposób. Właściwie było to porównywalne do czasu, gdy ocalił życie swojej dawnej drużynie, wtedy gdy nieomal nie zginął przygnieciony głazami, a uratowany przez Madarę.

To ironiczne, że ostatecznie miał umrzeć właśnie w ten sposób. Ach, to też mogło być przeznaczenie. Śmierć przez zgniecenie dla Obito Uchiha raz, proszę. Albo może raczej dwa, bo chłopak za pierwszym nie trafił w kalendarz. Przez chwilę miał chęć kpiąco się zaśmiać, ale zdusił ją w zarodku, gdy poczuł nieświadomy ruch. Tym razem drgnęła jego lewa noga - ostatnie podrygi umierającego ciała, którego ślepy instynkt przetrwania próbował w jakikolwiek sposób wyciągnąć z obecnej sytuacji. Zacisnął zęby - cóż, tę niewielką ich część, jaką nadal posiadał - po czym starał się coś ujrzeć, jakąś szczelinę, cokolwiek, ale _nie miał czym widzieć_. Przez chwilę omiótł go strach, ale odepchnął uczucie i skupił na swoich możliwościach.

Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru umierać.

Wbrew temu, co wszyscy sądzili, Sharingan nie był tylko kekkei genkai umieszczonym w oku. Owszem, to tam mieściła się większość jego umiejętności, ale nie wszystkie. Pozostała część była wrośnięta w chakrę i choć bez koncentracji w oczach stosowanie ich nie było łatwe, to nie było również niemożliwe. Każdy Uchiha miał rodzaj chakry odróżniający go od innych ludzi, a także umiejętności sprawiające, że był inny od członków swojego klanu. Między innymi dlatego Hatake nie potrafił wyłączyć swojego podarowanego dojutsu - naprawdę, jak głupim musiał być, żeby oddać mu _swoje oko_? - ani zastosować innych umiejętności w niego wpisanych - w Sharingan i chakrę tego jakże słabego shinobi znanego jako Obito Uchiha. Albo Madara. Albo Tobi.

Niewielka różnica.

Gdyby nadal miał brwi, zmarszczył by je w skupieniu - ale że większość jego ciała była zmiażdżona i najmniejszy ruch sprawiał ból, zdecydował się jednak tego nie robić. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na marnowanie najmniejszych dawek energii, gdy życie upływało z niego w tak zastraszającym tempie - no, chyba że chciał przejść na drugą stronę, ale jakoś nie było mu tam spieszno. Nigdy nie lubił gorących miejsc.

Skupił się więc, wyczuwając swoją chakrę - naprawdę wiele jej stracił w walce; już dawno jego zasoby nie były tak śmiesznie _małe_ \- i _pociągnął_.

Słuchała go opornie, jakby Kamui było jej obce, chociaż wpisane w samo jej jestestwo po prostu przez wzgląd na to, że należała do niego. Poczuł się obco i pierwsza próba zakończyła się porażką, uszczuplając jego i tak niewielkie już zasoby, ale nie miał zamiaru się poddawać. Pieczęć, którą nałożył na niego ten dzieciak musiała naprawdę mocno wzburzyć jego system, chociaż zdawało mu się wcześniej, że ją przerwał. Jednak równie dobrze mógł skończyć _bez_ chakry, tak jak smarkacz groził, więc nie zamierzał narzekać. Jeszcze raz skupił się na swojej dziwnie opornej, niemal obcej energii, po czym po raz kolejny pociągnął, ignorując jej wszelkie sprzeciwy, po czym precyzyjnie przeniósł ku twarzy aż do prawego oka - którego nie potrafił w ogóle wyczuć spoza szpil bólu, tak jak i reszty tej części ciała - a następnie rozpuścił wokół. W jednej chwili ciężar zniknął najpierw z twarzy, potem klatki piersiowej, ręki, w końcu nogi. Gorąca ulga rozlała się po jego członkach, ale, świadom błyskawicznie zmniejszających się pokładów swojej chakry, natychmiast usiadł i przeszedł przez głazy jak przez powietrze, dopiero po kilku minutach błądzenia w ciemnościach świadom, jak głęboko się znajdował. Wyszedł spod ziemi przed osiągnięciem limitu, powoli, próbując poznać otoczenie mimo potężnego zmęczenia i bólu w umierającym ciele, po czym, nic nie wyczuwszy - ani Sojuszu, ani Madary, ani Zetsu - usiadł w miarę możliwości i przerwał strumień chakry.

Ból osaczył go potężną falą, ale zagryzł jedynie to, co zostało z jego zębów, i _przetrwał_. Jego życie polegało właściwie tylko na tym i w tym był dobry - w _trwaniu_ mimo wszelkich okoliczności. Wiedział jednak, że nawet jego wola i silne niegdyś ciało upadały coraz bardziej - i musiał coś _zrobić_ , szybko, póki jeszcze mógł. Może i ta bezużyteczna w tej chwili kupa mięsa dzięki istnieniu chakry mogła wytrzymać jeszcze kilka godzin, ale czas kurczył się raptownie, a Madara i Zetsu mogli zjawić się po niego w każdej chwili albo - nie wiedział nawet co gorsze - znaleźć go mogli shinobi Sojuszu. Problem w tym, że _nie wiedział, co ma zrobić._

Technika diagnozująca wskazała zmiażdżone kości, mięśnie, arterie w prawej części ciała, wszelkie organy uszkodzone lub zgniecione na niezbyt estetyczną papkę i unicestwione niemal poza granicę odbudowy oko - znowu ironia losu: te same rany w dokładnie tych samych miejscach, chociaż tym razem może nieco poważniejsze. Lewa część ciała była w o niebo lepszym stanie - kilka nieistotnych złamań, cięć i pusty oczodół, ale trudno się tu dziwić, zważywszy na ostatnie działania Madary i Rinnegana, którego ten mu zabrał. Wniosek jeden: zdychał jak pies i nie mógł z tym nic zrobić.

Przez chwilę tylko siedział, opierając się o coś, czego nie mógł ujrzeć, choć po ostrych wypukłościach wnioskował, że to głaz - znowu; naprawdę zaczynał nienawidzić tych cholernych technik. Świat byłby o wiele przyjemniejszy bez Ukrytej Skały i jakiejkolwiek skały w ogóle, uznał. Potem pomyślał, że w sumie Liść był jeszcze gorszy. Nie licząc może Shisuiego, ale, cóż, chłopak już od dobrych paru lat wąchał kwiatki od spodu. A potem...

Nie wiedział. Przez chwilę nie miał pojęcia, gdzie się znajduje, potem zapomniał też, kim jest oraz co zamierzał. Myśli mieszały mu się, krew i życie umykały ze zrujnowanego ciała, a on _nic nie mógł zrobić_.

Mimo że umknął przed Madarą.

Mimo że przeżył Czwartą Wojnę Shinobi.

Mimo że uniknął śmierci podczas upadku Akatsuki.

Mimo że uszedł cało ze wszystkich starć z Kage, shinobi Sojuszu, Kabuto.

 _Mimo że przetrwał._

Zaklął w myślach. Był człowiekiem wojny i bólu. Wielu zginęło. Wielu się poddało. Tylko on szedł dalej mimo wszystko. Zawsze mimo wszystko.

Ale co miał zrobić? Z niewielką ilością chakry. Bez technik medycznych. Bez podstawowego ekwipunku. Bez oka, które zabrał mu Madara...

Bez Rinnegana.

Pamiętał uczucie, które towarzyszyło jego pierwszej aktywacji. Rinnegan i Sharingan były bliźniacze. Jedno wynikało z drugiego. On przez pewien czas posiadał oba i teraz oba stracił, jednak została mu _chakra_. Skoro mógł użyć Kamui, to może mógłby też uformować Rinnegana. Na nowo. Po raz kolejny wywalczyć sobie drogę na powierzchnię.

Albo i nie. Rinnegan był niezrozumiałym Dojutsu, którego prawdziwej mocy nie skosztował nikt od czasów Rikudou Sennina. Madara pokazał ogromną część jego umiejętności, on sam też kilka poznał, ale to nigdy nie było ostatecznie to, czym szczycił się Zbawiciel świata shinobi. Była tylko jedna rzecz, która zwracała jego uwagę ku mitycznemu Kekkei Genkai i umierającemu ciału.

 _Nie miał nic do stracenia_.

Po raz kolejny dotknął swojej chakry i pociągnął. Odpowiedziała powoli i niechętnie, niemal ślamazarnie, ale ważne, że to zrobiła. Złapał ją, nim mogła uciec i zastanowił się.

Już wcześniej to zauważył, ale była dziwnie _obca_ i gdy próbował skorzystać z regeneracji przypisanej do komórek DNA Hashiramy, spostrzegł, że jest też dziwnie _pusta_ , czy może raczej _odległa_. Nie mógł odnaleźć niczego, co pomogłoby mu w uleczeniu lub utrzymaniu życia. Nie było tam _niczego_.

Potem jednak coś się pojawiło; wyczuł zmianę, której wcześniej nie zauważył.

Wiedział, że Sharingan i Rinnegan były z jednej gałęzi, ale działały inaczej, inaczej też się je aktywowało. Podczas gdy Sharingan wymagał zdecydowanych, kulistych ruchów chakry ku oczom, Rinnegan potrzebował precyzji i cienkiego, nieustannego strumienia w celu aktywacji, a później po prostu istniał, zapewniając swoją moc bez dużych kosztów. W przeciwieństwie do Sharingana Rinnegan nie był też częścią chakry - był, albo też go nie było. Mógł zostać przeszczepiony i nadal działał tak samo dobrze jak u pierwotnego właściciela. W związku z tym po spotkaniu Madary utracił go bezpowrotnie. Tak przynajmniej powinno być w teorii.

W praktyce wyczuł strugę - cienką, niezauważalną niemal _zmianę_ w chakrze, która krzyczała wręcz "Rinnegan". Chociaż w sumie trudno było mu to stwierdzić, bo miał jedno ucho zalane krwią, drugie zmiażdżone i paćkę zamiast części czaszki, a może nawet i _mózgu_.

A do tego naprawdę tragiczne poczucie humoru, jakby tak pomyśleć.

Ale był tam jakiś Ślad, który prawdopodobnie w każdej chwili mógł zniknąć, lecz dopóki był, dopóty mógł go użyć.

Tak zrobił. Chakra z każdą chwilą była coraz bardziej oporna, a jej ilość zmniejszała się, więc zrobił to jak najszybciej mógł - uformował w ciąg i skierował do lewego oka, tego, które niegdyś było w posiadaniu dojutsu.

A ono je odbiło.

 _Odbiło je_.

Jak cholerną piłeczkę pingpongową.

Chakra wyrwała się i rozproszyła nim zdołał ją złapać, pozostawiając go wyczerpanym i zniechęconym. Przez kilka minut siedział w ciemnościach, nie czując nic prócz bólu, nie rozumiejąc, umierając. A potem sięgnął raz jeszcze i pokierował ją ponownie, a ona została raz jeszcze odbita, jakby tam nigdy _nie należała_. Spróbował ostatni raz, skrajnie zniechęcony, tym razem do prawego oczodołu, nie oczekując rezultatów.

Gdy nie została odbita, poczuł radość. Gdy od jego oka do całego ciała przeszła fala palącego bólu, przeszył go strach, bo zrozumiał, że coś poszło bardzo, bardzo _nie tak_.

Naprawdę _wybitnie nie tak_.

Nie wiedział, jak długo leżał krzycząc głośniej niż kiedykolwiek w jego pamięci. Noc była spokojna, z delikatnym, chłodnym wiatrem, kpiąca z jego bólu, czy może obojętna, nie wiedział. Czuł jedynie ból, był bólem, tylko ból-ból-ból i nic więcej, a potem...

Poczuł pociągnięcie i utonął w mroku.

* * *

Gdy otworzył ponownie oczy - czy też raczej, gdy ponownie się obudził - był w ciemnościach. Cóż, to raczej oczywiste, zważywszy na to, że _nie miał oczu_. Nie czuł jednak w ogóle bólu, właściwie nie czuł niczego - i zrozumiał, że jest w swoim umyśle, tam, gdzie rezydował Juubi.

Tak, _rezydował_ było dobrym stwierdzeniem. Bo zniknął.

Owszem, wielka, dziesięcioogoniasta bestia gdzieś sobie poszła.

Przez chwilę wytężał zmysły i szukał, oszołomiony, bo coś takiego przecież nie było możliwe. Potem jednak zauważył, że się pomylił.

Juubi nigdzie nie poszedł. Był tutaj - czy też może raczej to, co kiedyś nim było. Skrawki jego potężnej niegdyś chakry unosiły się wśród ciemności i szeptów jego własnej energii, ale nigdzie nie było samej bestii. Jakby Juubi... zginął. Zniknął. Został _wymazany_.

I może tak właśnie się stało. Może pieczęć ostatecznie unicestwiła jego jestestwo, pozostawiając tylko bezużyteczne skrawki tak potężnej kiedyś istoty. Może z jakiegoś powodu przejął to, co miało spotkać jego naczynie.

Chociaż może nie było to aż tak bezużyteczne. Uchiha wyciągnął niematerialną dłoń ku jednemu z nich i złapał ostrożnie, aż przeszyło go palące, lecz dziwnie łagodzące gorąco, a potem wyszedł na zewnątrz i wziął się do pracy.

Ucisk w klatce piersiowej, z którego nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy, zniknął, gdy zostało odnalezione rozwiązanie problemu. Najpierw zajął się głową - ustabilizował funkcje mózgowe (na szczęście nie został _bardzo_ uszkodzony... chyba) i ustawił na nowo kości czaszki, szczęki i szyi. Potem podniósł klatkę piersiową, zmienił papkę organową w coś, co od biedy przypominało organy, po czym resztką chakry Juubiego zastosował Kamui i przeniósł się kilkaset metrów dalej, posługując tylko zmysłem węchu w celu umknięcia w jakieś bezpieczniejsze miejsce. Potem rozejrzał wokół, starając się dostrzec przeciwników, ale noc była cicha, bezgwiezdna i tylko skrawek księżyca świecił na dalekim niebie. Odetchnął z ulgą - i dopiero wtedy spostrzegł, co się stało.

Cóż, lewego oka nie miał, więc trudno, żeby nim patrzył, prawda?

Ale prawe było szeroko otwarte i przede wszystkim _działało_. Było słabe i bolało jak cholera, a świat wokół zamazywał się z każdym mrugnięciem, ale _było sprawne_.

Sharingan? Rinnegan? Czy może coś zupełnie innego? I co obudziło co? _Co się stało_? Nie miał pojęcia. Usiadł w miarę osłoniętym miejscu - nie miał sił przejść nigdzie dalej - i wyłączył Kamui, po czym oparł o coś - drzewo czy kamień, nieistotne. Wyciszył jeszcze maksymalnie swoją chakrę i mimo bólu starał zasnąć. Potem musiał jeszcze zająć się swoim ciałem. Było słabe, na granicy niebezpieczeństwa i stabilizacji, ale nie miał możliwości kontynuowania leczenia. Jedyne, co mu pozostało, to odpocząć.

Nie wiedział, jak długo tak trwał na granicy życia i śmierci, nie potrafiąc ostatecznie zdecydować, gdzie się udać. Jedyne sensowne myśli sprowadzały się do pozostałości chakry Juubiego: do krzyczących ścieżek, nie mogących znieść nawet najmniejszej ilości demonicznej energii - a zdawało się, że już do tego przywykł; do chłodu wiatru na spoconej skórze i gorącu poparzeń wynikłych z techniki leczniczej; do pustki tam, gdzie kiedyś był potężny, zimny głos demona.

Gdyby ktoś mu jeszcze tydzień temu powiedział, że będzie mu skurczybyka brakować, to oddałby go bez skrupułów Kabuto. Taka jednak była prawda. Czuł się nieco samotny.

Ach, może trochę _bardziej_ niż nieco, skoro chciał powrotu okrutnej, bezlitosnej, krwiożerczej i w każdym sensie _złej_ bestii. Ciągnie swój do swego.

W pewnej chwili jednak coś się zmieniło i samotność znalazła się na szarym końcu listy jego zmartwień. Na początku jeszcze nie zauważył, że z jego ciałem prócz ran jest coś nie tak - a potem poczuł _głód_ , co przecież nie zdarzyło się od pamiętnej misji Mostu Kannabi.

Śmierć zbliżała się do niego wielokrotnie w tamtym czasie. Czuł ją każdym zmysłem i każdym stojącym włoskiem na karku. Umarłby, gdyby nie piętno Sharingana wypalone w jego rdzeniu. Zginąłby, gdyby nie ostatnie szepty Rinnegana. Zniknął, gdyby nie chakra i poświęcenie Juubiego.

Wszystko jednak sprowadzało się ostatecznie do siły jego woli i chęci życia. Jeśli byłyby one choć trochę słabsze - nie byłoby go już.

A jednak trwał. Oddychał mimo zmiażdżonych kości zamieniających powietrze w ogień bólu; leczył chakrą demona, choć ścieżki i bramy wrzeszczały, jęczały i walczyły przeciw niej, zaś ciało drżało niekontrolowanie; trawił, mimo że jego organy jeszcze niedawno były tylko nieokreśloną mieszaniną krwi, mięśni gładkich i kwasów żołądkowych.

Żył, chociaż świat krzyczał, że jego czas już dawno nadszedł. Był bólem. Był złością. Był strachem.

 _Ale istniał._

Pił deszcz padający z nieba, jadł racje ukryte w zwojach i chował wśród cieni skał przed chłodem i wrogim światem, jak dziecko bojące się wszystkiego wokół. To było życie żałosne i puste, instynkt rzucający nim wśród niebezpiecznych terenów - ale wciąż był. Ukryty, ze skompresowaną chakrą, a przez to nieistniejący dla innych. Jedynie chwile leczenia rozjaśniały jaskinię czerwienią, lecz były zbyt ważne by ich zaniechać. Albo one, albo śmierć.

W chwilach między jedną leczniczą sesją a drugą zamykał się w swoim umyśle, miejscu ciemnym i równie pustym co jego aktualna egzystencja,. Było zupełnie jak kiedyś, gdy jeszcze był naiwnym chuninem Konohy. Czasami po prostu tam trwał, uwolniony choć na chwilę od cierpienia i strachu. Innym razem myślał o tym, co go spotkało albo tworzył na nowo utracony las wspomnień. Medytacja wyciszała go i uspokajała, choć większość technik wymagała zdrowego, czystego umysłu, nie zaś jego kalekiej karykatury.

Przez pierwsze trzy dni świat był tylko mgłą bólu i palącej energii. Kolejne sprowadziły krzyki łamanych i łączonych kości i zszywanych chakrą mięśni. Ustabilizowanie nie było dość dobre. Było tylko początkiem.

Siódmego dnia ponownie otworzył oko i ostatecznie wyszedł ze stanu pół-śmierci. Rozejrzał się wokół w ciemności nocy, a potem usłyszał ćwierkanie ptaków i zrozumiał, że nic nie widzi. Nagła panika pozbawiła go przytomności.

Kiedy obudził się następnym razem, nie próbował nawet patrzeć. Nadal mógł ruszać jedynie lewą częścią ciała i przeszywał go strach na myśl o powtórnie okaleczonej prawej. Zastanawiał się, czy tym razem na zawsze utraci czucie i możliwość obrony.

 _Zastanawiał się, czy w końcu umrze_.

Cóż, nie miał takiego zamiaru. Miał jeszcze coś do zrobienia na tym świecie. Przede wszystkim musiał jednak zająć się naglącymi sprawami takimi jak na przykład utrzymanie się przy życiu - i zdrowiu, w miarę możliwości.

Tak mijały dni. Przez ponowne uformowanie zrujnowanych organów i poskładanie kości klatki piersiowej, a potem kończyn. Nie ruszał się, nie licząc spożywania lekkich, składających się głównie z rozwodnionych papek posiłków, na początku skutkujących jedynie wymiocinami pełnymi żółci, krwi i odłamków zębów. Racje żywnościowe, które znalazł w jedynym zwoju, jaki znalazł u pasa, były inne niż te, które wydawało mu się, że pakował na wszelki wypadek przed walką. Prawdopodobnie dużą część utracił i zostało tylko kilka tych starych typów mogących wytrzymać lata, jednak mimo ich mdłego smaku były o wiele łatwiejsze do przyrządzenia i spożycia, więc nawet dobrze się złożyło.

No i smak nie miał znaczenia, gdy wargi przeszywał ból przy najmniejszym zetknięciu z czymkolwiek, zaś bezużyteczny, zmiażdżony mięsień języka kulił w prawej części twarzy jak parodia porcji ziemniaków.

W miarę mijającego czasu i leczniczych sesji następujących średnio co sześć godzin, czuł się coraz lepiej. Ból nie zmniejszał się co prawda, ale znikały zawroty głowy i słabość. Wiedział, że wkrótce będzie mógł wyruszyć w drogę.

Ósmego dnia jego plany pokrzyżowała gorączka.

To mogło być zakażenie albo sprzeciw skatowanego ciała, a może jedno i drugie. Była straszna, powodująca drgawki i litry potu, ale przede wszystkim wyczerpująca. Mordercza wręcz.

Trwała cztery długie dni. Był to czas niepokoju, bólu i strachu, ale przede wszystkim naprzemiennego chłodu i gorąca, zaś gdy ostatecznie minęła, był jeszcze słabszy niż wcześniej, ledwo żywy i z jeszcze bardziej otwartymi ranami - ale żył.

Nie wiedział, jaka była pora, gdy ostatecznie wrócił do zmysłów, ani nawet gdzie się znajdował. Przez chwilę nawet nie potrafił przypomnieć sobie, kim był.

Potem otworzył oko, ujrzał ciemność i pamięć wróciła, a wraz z nią przyszedł zabarwiony strachem gniew.

Nie czuł zdziwienia mimo nadal trwającej ślepoty. Nie czuł też żalu.

Skupienie chakry nic nie przyniosło. Nigdy nie był medykiem, oczy zaś były układami szczególnie skomplikowanymi. Te zaś, tak bardzo uszkodzone, wydawało się nie do odratowania.

Ale przecież widział. Cokolwiek wcześniej zrobił, przywróciło mu to wzrok, nawet jeśli tylko na chwilę i zamglony. Przez krótki czas marszczył brwi w zamyśleniu, a potem przypomniał sobie. Chakra. Użył tego, co kiedyś było Rinneganem.

Natychmiast usunął z oka wszelkie ślady energii demona, po czym złapał swoją i delikatnymi ruchami umieścił ją w środku. Poczuł iskrę i lekki dyskomfort, gdy chakra opornie, chociaż i tak szybciej niż wcześniej, uformowała się na wzór Mangekyou, lecz mimo Sharingana świat wciąż pogrążony był w mroku. Zmienił więc okręgi w strumień.

Tak jak poprzednim razem przeszył go ból i mężczyzna jęknął niekontrolowanie, zbyt słaby, by krzyczeć. Potem jednak cierpienie minęło i otworzył oko, oczekując wcześniejszego zamglonego obrazu ocienionej jaskini.

Przywitała go jednak ciemność i zrozumiał, że Magekyou czy Rinnegan - nie miało to znaczenia. Oba nic ostatecznie nie dały.

A potem kątem oka coś dojrzał, coś jasnego i gdy spojrzał w górę, wśród mroku jaskini dojrzał szczelinę, za nią zaś iskrę. Nigdy wcześniej nie sądził, że można tak ucieszyć się na widok gwiazdy. Chciwie upajał się jej widokiem, jej białym, delikatnym światłem, nie czując nawet uśmiechu, który uformował się na jego okaleczonych wargach. Nie wiedział, jak długo na nią patrzył, nim zmorzył go sen.

* * *

Przebudzenie tym razem sprowadziło światło słońca, a wraz z nim jęk protestu i usunięcie głębiej w cień wywołane światłowstrętem. Oznaczało to jednak, że widział, więc z tym większą motywacją wziął się do dalszego leczenia. W końcu wszystko zaczęło się układać.

Dwa dni później poczuł, że wkrótce będzie w stanie wyruszyć. Tego samego wieczoru skończyły mu się zapasy, więc z nastaniem nocy wstał z trudem, przycisnął rwącą, okaleczoną rękę do tułowia, i ruszył naprzód, kulejąc.

Może stracił cel w życiu. Może został zdradzony i powtórnie okaleczony, a plany jego utopii unicestwione. Ale wciąż coś miał. Skierował się na północ, a ciało śpiewało pieśni bólu w jego umyśle, a wraz z nimi szepty zadowolenia i gniewu; lewy kącik jego ust drgnął, gdy w raz z nimi przyszło zrozumienie i spokój.

Ponieważ cierpienie oznaczało, że wciąż żył.


	2. Rozdział 1

**Ostrzeżenia:** Historia zgodna z kanonem do pewnego momentu, później już AU. Po Czwartej Wojnie Shinobi. Znamienna misja drużyny Minato odbyła się rok przed zakończeniem wojny. Bez pairingów. Brak bety.  
 **Wskazanie:** Nie posiadam niczego, co związane z "Naruto" i nie czerpię żadnych profitów z tej twórczości. Ocenione M z powodu przemocy.

* * *

 **Rozdział 1**

Obudził się z potem na skroniach, wyciągniętą przed siebie dłonią i zanikającym światłem gwiazd na atramentowym niebie. Przez chwilę leżał, patrząc ślepo naprzód. Nie wiedział dlaczego.

Chyba szedł, przez mgłę, jak w malignie. Potem musiał upaść i stracić przytomność. Wiedział, że śnił o czymś, o zamazanych kształtach i ludziach, którzy od dawna już nie żyli.

Zmrużył oczy, próbując dojrzeć coś w ciemnościach nocy, ale jedynym jasnym punktem był prawdopodobnie księżyc, więc raczej nic to nie dało.

Prawdopodobnie, bo nie było żadnych innych źródeł światła.

Raczej, bo jego oko po raz kolejny się sprzeciwiło i prócz kształtów nie rozróżniał wiele.

Cóż, teraz nic na to nie mógł poradzić. Może trochę tak zostanie. Tylko chwilę. Mięso było teraz naprawdę zbyt słabe, żeby ponieść go gdziekolwiek.

Cudownie, zaczynał myśleć jak Juubi.

Powoli usiadł, z trudem ruszając zesztywniałym ciałem. Szumiało mu w głowie i umiał myśleć tylko jak cichy i pusty jest świat wokół niego, jak mało wartościowy. Chciał coś usłyszeć. Cokolwiek, nawet zimny głos Juubiego.

\- Wstawaj - próbował mruknąć, ale z jego gardła wydobyło się jedynie nieokreślone chrypnięcie. Bryła języka przeszła z prawej strony żuchwy na lewą, ale więcej się nie ruszyła, przesyłając jedynie do mózgu szpile palącego bólu.

Już więcej nie próbował nic mówić. Wstał, chwiejąc się na boki, i zrobił pierwszy krok, a potem drugi. Przy trzecim prawa noga ugięła się pod nim i upadł. Od razu podniósł się i szedł dalej, ale noga trzęsła się, przekrzywiała i wysyłała impulsy bólu. Za piątym razem coś trzasnęło, kolano nie wytrzymało i spadł na twarz. Już się nie podniósł.

Gdy wyciągnął przed siebie lewą rękę i przeciągnął swoje ciało po ziemi, pomyślał, że już kiedyś to przeżył, ale nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć kiedy dokładnie. Może przed Mostem, a może po, albo jeszcze później. Czy Madara już wtedy wydawał mu rozkazy?

Zatrzymał się i obrócił na plecy z trudem. Niemal ślepe oko skierowało się ku niebu, śledząc blade światło księżyca. Mógłby spaść deszcz, pomyślał. Naprawdę dręczyło go pragnienie i chyba wracała mu gorączka. Czuł się też wyczerpany, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie mógł zasnąć.

Cała rzeczywistość była jak sen. Leżał, nic nie czując i nic nie myśląc przez nieokreślony czas, mimochodem zauważając powoli opadający księżyc, a potem wznoszące się po przeciwnej stronie słońce. Widział żółć jego promieni na skórze, ale nie czuł ich ciepła - właściwie to nie czuł niczego, leżąc?, milcząc?, żyjąc? Nie wiedział.

Z odrętwienia wyrwał go przeciągły ból w nodze i cień na twarzy, a potem z nagle szarego atłasu nieba spłynęły pierwsze krople deszczu. Czas było iść dalej. Gdy jednak spróbował się poruszyć, prawa noga zaprotestowała tak gwałtownie, że aż poczuł mdłości.

Przecenił swoje możliwości. Wcale nie był w stanie iść naprzód. Był zbyt zmęczony, zbyt okaleczony. Poczuł złość - na shinobi Sojuszu, na Madarę, na świat, a potem na zmiażdżonym języku wyczuł gorzki, lecz jakże znajomy smak nienawiści.

Musiał znowu sięgnąć po Kamui. Przenieść się gdzieś, gdzie mógł schronić się przed ulewą, uleczyć nogę, iść dalej, ale nie mógł się ruszyć.

Wkrótce zapadły ciemności, gdy najpierw przestał widzieć, a potem również i czuć.

* * *

 _\- Hej, pamiętasz?_

 _\- Co?_

 _\- Obietnicę, głupku_.

* * *

Ciepło. To była pierwsza myśl, która przyszła mu do głowy. Ciepło i sucho.

Czuł coś szorstkiego na twarzy i nie mógł otworzyć oczu, ani ruszyć żadną częścią prawej strony ciała. Najbardziej jednak zdziwiły go odrętwienie w kończynach i wygoda - leżał na czymś miękkim, i był też przykrytym czymś przyjemnie chłodnym w otaczającym go gorącu. Na czole wyczuł łagodzącą gorączkę wilgoć, choć nadal szumiało mu w głowie, a skronie przeszywał świdrujący ból. Miał wrażenie, jakby mógł zwrócić w każdej chwili - ogólnie rzecz biorąc czuł się paskudnie.

Czyli bez zmian.

\- Witam z powrotem w świecie żywych - usłyszał nagle i jego umysł w jednej chwili stał się czysty i przejrzysty jak tafla jeziora, a każda komórka zakomunikowała tę samą wiadomość.

 _Zagrożenie_.

Milczał, spięty, czekając.

\- Nie bój się, spokojnie. Jesteś tutaj bezpieczny.

Usłyszał powolne, szurające kroki gdzieś po swojej lewej stronie, ciężki oddech i stukanie drewna o kamień. Ktoś usiadł pół metra od niego z głuchym sapnięciem.

\- Dobrze, że cię znalazłem - powiedział nieznajomy, po czym zakaszlał. - Straszny ziąb i jeszcze te twoje rany. Paskudne połączenie.

Głos męski, pomyślał Uchiha. Niski. Chrapliwy. Po sposobie kaszlu prawdopodobna zaawansowana choroba płuc lub oskrzeli(doskonała gra aktorska). Stukot - drewniana laska(kosa, wachlarz wojenny, włócznia...). Słabe ciało, wymagające podpory - stare(ranione w walce). Przeciąganie głosek sygnalizowało nieszlacheckie pochodzenie - tonacja nosowa przy samogłoskach, więc prawdopodobnie podmiejskie lub wiejskie. Zważywszy na brak typowego dialektu raczej to pierwsze. Pokłady chakry - małe, zablokowane, cywilne. Wniosek: nieznany, starzec, prawdopodobnie kupiec lub woźnik. Uważać na sygnały oszustwa.

Poza tym gdzie cywile - tam i ninja. Nie zmieniało to faktu, że obecność mężczyzny była zbyt niebezpieczna.

 _Wróg_.

Rozległo się stuknięcie drewna (odłożył broń - laskę? - na bok), a potem westchnięcie.

\- Nazywam się Bokujin - powiedział mężczyzna. - Widziałem twoją twarz i wiem, że nie możesz mówić. Szczerze? Jesteś w strasznym stanie. Myślałem żeś trup, gdy cię zobaczyłem. To cud, że jeszcze oddychasz.

Cud Juubiego.

Co ważniejsze jednak - skoro widział jego twarz, mógł wiedzieć, kim był.

\- Wyglądasz jak trzy ćwierci od śmierci, dzieciaku. Kiedyś, chyba gdzieś dwie czy trzy dekady temu, byłem na praktykach u naszego zielarza, więc owinąłem cię najlepiej jak potrafiłem, ale to chyba za mało. Nie wiem, jak ci pomóc - mówił dalej starzec. Potem zapadła cisza, przerywana jedynie ich oddechami - ciężkim i chrapliwym z jednej strony oraz świszczącym z drugiej.

Dzieciaku?, pomyślał z irytacją Uchiha. Podejrzewał jednak, że dla starych ludzi wszyscy byli młodzi. Madara myślał dokładnie tak samo.

Mężczyzna westchnął.

\- Później zmienię ci bandaże - mruknął. - Ale na razie musisz wytrzymać. Dużo ich nie mam - paplał dalej. Tylko jego głos rozlegał się w ciemności - tylko on i szum deszczu na zewnątrz.

\- Chcesz czegoś do picia, do jedzenia? - zapytał po chwili, a potem nagle rozległ się dźwięk upadającej laski i głośne przekleństwo. - Szlag by to, cholerne nogi... To co, wody, herbatki? Chyba nie, ten twój język to kicha straszna, a herbatka ciepła... Do jedzenia może... Boże, chłopcze, nie wiem nawet czym cię karmić!

Stukot drewna oddalił się na kilka metrów. Coś zaszeleściło - torba? - upadło, starzec ponownie zaklął, gdy rozległ się chlupot. Po chwili mamrotania pod nosem mężczyzna zbliżył się ponownie - _zbyt blisko_ , krzyczały zmysły Uchihy - a potem Obito poczuł chłód skóry na wargach.

\- Pij - mruknął miękko starzec. - Pij.

Uchiha zacisnął zęby. Zaschnięte, pokryte strupami wargi wykrzywiły się w grymasie, a spuchnięty mięsień języka bezużytecznie przesunął się we wnętrzu ust - nieodzowne oznaki odwodnienia. Nie poruszył się jednak, nawet jeśli ciecz pachniała jedynie wodą i skórą. Instynkt nakazywał mu odejść, zniknąć, bo po Czwartej Wojnie Shinobi każdy - _każdy_ \- był wrogiem.

Mężczyzna - Bokujin? - westchnął i zabrał bukłak. Jego kroki i stukanie laski ponownie oddaliły się, ale wróciły minutę później. Starzec usiadł - poły jego ubrania (koszuli, lnianej, niskiej jakości) zakryły lewą dłoń Uchihy. Poczuł to każdą częścią ciała, jego uszy zaś łowiły najmniejszy dźwięk zza cienkiej warstwy oplatających je bandaży, a nos usilnie szukał sygnalizujących nadejście ataku zapachów.

Stuknięcie. Szelest. Oddech. Kaszel. Ustający szum deszczu i pierwszy świergot ptaków po burzy.

Woń wilgoci, ozonu, starego, niemytego ciała, krwi, ropy i ziemi.

Milczenie.

Poczuł ponowny dotyk na wargach - tym razem szorstkiego, mokrego materiału. Krople wody wsiąknęły w gazę okrywającą policzki.

\- Jako smarkacz spadłem z dachu chałupy - mruknął starzec. - Połamałem dwie nogi i rękę, ot tak, pech. Kości wyszły mi spod skóry, pamiętam, i dostałem tak koszmarnej gorączki, że w ogóle nie byłem przytomny. Matka tak utrzymywała mnie przy życiu. Pojąc, gdym sam nie mógł.

Uchiha zacisnął szczęki, ale natychmiast je rozwarł, gdy przeszył je ból.

\- Nie wiem, co cię spotkało żeś taki nieufny - mówił dalej Bokujin poważnym tonem. - Ale umrzeć ci tu nie pozwolę, dzieciaku. Zbytnio żem się strachu najadł, gdym cię znalazł.

To było... uwłaczające, uznał Uchiha. Ta słabość pozwalająca starcowi podporządkować sobie ze wszystkich ludzi właśnie jego.

Nienawidził jej. Nienawidził bezsilności, a litość go rozwścieczała. Teraz doznawał obu, a jego gniew rósł - nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że _nic nie mógł zrobić_.

Tymczasem starzec wciąż poił go jak żałosne, trawione gorączką dziecko.

Zdecydowanie uwłaczające.

Nagle usłyszał chichot.

\- Już się tak nie naburmuszaj, jakbym kopnął twojego psa - powiedział kpiąco starzec. - Spędzimy ze sobą trochę czasu, więc lepiej się przyzwyczajaj. I tak wszystkie drogi są teraz zablokowane. Żaden z nas nigdzie się stąd nie wybiera - ciągnął. - Ah, to mi przypomina dawne czasy. Jeszcze te kilka dekad temu nawet byś nie pomyślał, że ludzie będą musieli przerysowywać mapy od tych wszystkich walk! A teraz? Spójrz tylko na... Ah, wybacz, nie pomyślałem. Ale naprawdę, jeśli by się zastanowiło...

Ten człowiek, pomyślał Uchiha z irytacją, kocha brzmienie swojego głosu.

\- ...ale nic na to nie poradzimy. Szkoda mi tylko tych wszystkich dzieciaków z Wioski Deszczu. Byłem tam jakiś czas temu i wierz mi, to wcale ładnie nie wygląda. Oczywiście, ty też nie, znaczy, pewnie byłeś kiedyś przystojnym młodzieńcem i w ogóle, a po prostu dzisiaj już nie, ale tamte dzieciaki, takie samotne, małe, kraść muszą, żeby przeżyć, eh, aż głowa boli... - starzec potrząsnął głową i zamilkł. Po chwili kontynuował dalej, jednak Uchihę zastanowiło coś innego.

Dokładniej - wojna w Ame. Dziesięcioogoniasty został przywrócony w Kraju Błyskawic, więc ciężko uwierzyć, że Bijuudama dotarłaby aż tak daleko. Z drugiej strony Juubiego nie bez powodu czczono niegdyś niczym boga.

\- ...Poginęli wszyscy, wyobrażasz sobie? Ludzie mówią, że to wszystko przez tę organizację, Akegata, bodajże? Coś w ten deseń, w każdym razie. Ponoć sobie wymyślili zdobycie władzy w kraju. Jakby im na to w ogóle pozwolono...

Akegata? Nie, chociaż to słowo również oznaczało brzask. I nie w kraju, tylko na całym świecie.

\- Ale ponoć coś się na wojnie ruszyło ostatnio i mają podpisywać traktaty. W końcu. Może ludzie zaznają trochę spokoju - starzec westchnął i zamilkł nagle. Jako że Obito również nic nie mówił - ani nie chciał, ani nie mógł - to zapadła nagle cisza, głucha i wydająca się nie na miejscu po tak długim monologu.

\- Chciałbym wrócić już do domu - wyszeptał nagle mężczyzna po kilku minutach, a potem wstał i złapał laskę. Stukanie oddaliło się powoli, aż zmieszało z kapaniem ostatnich kropel deszczu i świergotem ptaków, a potem całkowicie zanikło.

Uchiha leżał przez chwilę nieruchomo, czekając, ale wychodziło na to, że starzec poszedł gdzieś i nie zamierzał na razie wracać. Doskonale, uznał. Mógł teraz zbadać swoje granice i kondycję ciała w przygotowaniu do odejścia - lub obrony, gdyby przybyli kolejni wrogowie _._

Poruszył lewą ręką, powoli zginając wszystkie palce, jeden po drugim, a potem kolejno nadgarstek, łokieć, unosząc rękę, ruszając barkiem. Zacisnął pięść, spiął i rozluźnił mięśnie. Pęknięcia: palce wskazujący i środkowy, kość promieniowa i obojczyk. Nieokreślony ból nadgarstka, prawdopodobnie skręcenie. Kilka starych cięć - owiniętych bandażami, a wnioskując po uczuciu cienkich ciał obcych zakłócających jego przepływ chakry - również nieudolnie, lecz pracowicie zaszytych. Nic poważnego.

Lewa noga. Palce, kostka, kolano, biodro. Nieznaczne uniesienie nogi - ostry ból w udzie, a więc złamanie.

Potem poruszył głową. Skręcił w prawo, w lewo, bandaże otarły się o rany i skóra jego szyi i twarzy gwałtownie zaprotestowała. Miejsce lewego oczodołu zostało ciasno zabandażowane, prawego nieco lżej. Materiał biegł przez linię oczu, włosy, górną część nosa, brodę, policzki, przechodził na gardło, a potem ściśle oplatał tułów - ponownie nieudolne wykonanie, miejscami za ciasne, a miejscami za luźne. Wolne od bandaży były tylko połowa ust i otwory nosowe. Człowiek, który to zrobił w ogóle nie znał się na ranach i ich opatrywaniu.

Ale to zrobił, przemknęło mu przez myśl. Zadał sobie trud.

 _Bo nie wiedział, kim jestem._ Poza tym, będzie chciał zwrotu. Każdy zawsze chciał odpłaty.

Uchiha odetchnął głęboko i wsłuchał się w otoczenie, ale starzec nadal nie nadchodził. Przez chwilę tylko leżał, wyliczając - gorączka, oszołomienie, wstrząśnienie mózgu?, pęknięta czaszka?, zmasakrowane usta, połamane zęby, bezużyteczny mięsień języka, na szczęście niemal nieuszkodzone gardło(nie licząc otarć, cięć, siniaków i zdarcia od wcześniejszych krzyków bólu). Wciągnął powietrze i nagle prócz wcześniejszych zapachów wyczuł nową nutę - świeżą, jak woda, piana morska, lawenda? Mydło. Uniósł lewą rękę i przeciągnął opuszkami po zakrytej materiałem twarzy, zastanawiając się nad dziwnym zjawiskiem, aż nagle jego palce natknęły się na krótkie, miękkie włosy. Nie sztywne od krwi. Nie sklejone.

Starzec umył mu głowę.

Jaki miał w tym wszystkim cel? Uchiha czuł, jakby brakowało mu jakiegoś kawałka układanki. Nie rozumiał tego obrazu - starca odnajdującego ciężko rannego mężczyznę i decydującego się mu pomóc. Była wojna. Kłamstwa i iluzje na porządku dziennym, morderstwa w każdej chwili i z każdego powodu, kradzieże najmniejszych nawet oszczędności. Doszedł tylko do jednego wniosku.

Ten człowiek był _naiwny_.

Uznając wyjaśnienie za wystarczające, skierował uwagę na poważniejsze rany. Prawa strona jego ciała była jak odrętwiała. Czuł ją, ale też nie czuł, jakby nie należała do niego. Skierował ku niej chakrę Juubiego, przypominając sobie wszystko, co wiedział o ludzkim ciele, badając i szukając rozwiązań. Na koniec doszedł do jednego wniosku - był stabilny. Żałośnie słaby, ale stabilny. Miał jednak chakrę i Kamui. Musiał sobie poradzić w razie zagrożenia.

Tym razem całą uwagę skierował na prawe oko. Tylko ono się w tej chwili liczyło.

* * *

Bokujin wrócił po trzech godzinach i czternastu minutach - tak, Obito uważnie liczył. Nie wiedział, kiedy mu się to mogło przydać. Możliwości chakry Juubiego wykorzystał o wiele wcześniej. Już po piętnastu minutach leczenia ścieżki chakry sprzeciwiły się i dalsze działanie okazało się niemożliwe. Kontynuował je po godzinie, a potem po drugiej, co łącznie dało trzy kwadranse spędzone nad skomplikowanym układem optycznym oka. Od komory ciała szklistego, po mięsień rzęskowy i tęczówkę, przez nerwy i sposoby łączenia i działania - poznał je, porównał z tym, co pamiętał i starał się odtworzyć. Spojówka, siatkówka, plamka żółta, nazwy wirowały w jego głowie jak w kalejdoskopie. Przy okazji dowiedział się jeszcze jednej rzeczy, na którą wcześniej nie zwrócił uwagi: chakra demona przesiąknięta była wiedzą. W większości wiedzą niezrozumiałą - cieniami, obrazami i wspomnieniami potwora żyjącego setki tysiące lat, przekształcającego kontynenty i oceany, tworzącego i niszczącego co chciał i kiedy chciał. Czasami jednak - przez krótką chwilę - _rozumiał_.

Raz zobaczył młodzieńca o długich, jasnych włosach i przerażeniu w dziwnie obcych, prążkowanych oczach.

Innym razem ujrzał kobietę - jego matkę. Potem dwóch synów.

Ostatecznie jednak mimo dość interesującego doświadczenia poznania części historii Rikudou Sennina z pierwszej ręki - była to wiedza w obecnej chwili bezużyteczna.

\- W porządku, chłopcze? Wybacz, że tak nagle zniknąłem. Musiałem się przewietrzyć, no i przy okazji złowiłem kilka ryb.

Ryb?

\- Ano, ryb - odparł starzec z rozbawieniem, najwyraźniej zauważywszy pytające przekrzywienie głowy czy jakąś inną niewerbalną oznakę, którą Obito nieświadomie okazał _._ \- Mam wędkę, o, tę właśnie - rozległo się znajome stukanie drewna o ziemię. - Noszę ją ze sobą wszędzie, bo, no, co prawda tam laskę też mam, ale to moje, no i zawsze byłem strasznie sentymentalny.

Obito musiał przyznać, że to miało pewien sens. W jakiś dziwny, pokręcony sposób, ale miało.

\- Co prawda ja tam mięsa w ogóle nie jadam, ale te od ryb jest raczej w porządku na buntujący się żołądek, a twój, no, taki raczej jest. Wolisz gotowane czy pieczone? - zapytał, po czym sam sobie odpowiedział: - Raczej gotowane, nie?

Ponownie rozległ się stukot, a wraz z nim chlupot dobiegający spod przemokniętych butów. Bokujin kaszlnął kilka razy, coś przewrócił - znowu - zaklął - ponownie - coś podniósł, postawił, wymamrotał. Po kilku minutach po schronieniu - jaskini, sądząc po zapachu ziemi - rozszedł się zapach dymu. Coś stuknęło - metal, garnek? - chlupnęło - woda nalewana do środka - a potem nie rozległo się już nic więcej.

\- No, to czekamy - stwierdził wyraźnie zadowolony z siebie starzec. Potem jednak mruknął coś pod nosem i Obito poczuł na sobie jego wzrok. - Ano... Wiesz może jak patroszyć ryby?

* * *

Ten człowiek jest gorszy niż Uzumaki - do takiego wniosku doszedł Obito Uchiha po kolejnych kilku godzinach.

Metoda prób i błędów doprowadziła do szeregu przekleństw, smrodu porozrzucanych rybich wnętrzności i podpalenia włosów (rozpoznał po zapachu i gorliwym przeklinaniu przez następnych kilka minut). Ostatecznie Bokujin stworzył coś - wodniste, rozgotowane _coś_ \- czym później usilnie chciał nakarmić Uchihę. Stanęło jednak na tym, że Obito zjadł sam, posługując się swoją lewą ręką, mimo głośnych protestów starca.

Jego duma nie przetrwałaby kolejnego upokorzenia.

\- Obawiam się, że nie jestem Biwako. Ona ma talent w gotowaniu, oj, ma. Ja zwykle zjadam to, co kupię - mówił z wyraźnym zakłopotaniem Bokujin. - Ale chyba aż tak źle nie było, co, chłopcze? - zaśmiał się gromko.

I właściwie to nie, nie było źle. Obito i tak nie czuł smaku.

Potem starzec wyciągnął jakiś zwój i zaczął nad nim pracować, mamrocząc coś pod nosem. Uchiha słuchał tylko przez chwilę. Były to pewne dokumenty przewozowe, traktujące o datach i wielkościach dostaw różnych towarów w poszczególnych regionach Kontynentu, przez Kraj Błyskawic, Deszczu, Ognia, aż do Wiatru - właściwie oplatających każdy zakątek mający swoją wioskę shinobi, jak zauważył, ale również takie miejsca jak Kraje Herbaty i Żelaza. Wkrótce głos starca przyjął monotonną, usypiającą nutę i Obito nie zauważył nawet, gdy zasnął.

Przez następnych kilka dni utworzyła się między nimi pewna rutyna. Uchihę budził stukot laski - wędki? - gdy Bokujin zaczynał przemierzać ich schronienie w jego stronę. Obito dostawał wodę i część racji żywnościowych - papek niezwykle podobnych do jego wcześniejszych lub potrawek, każdą rozwodnioną i bez smaku, ale za to nie podrażniających okaleczonego języka. Potem w zależności od nastroju starzec opowiadał coś bezładnie lub milczał, zajmując się swoimi dostawami. W tym czasie Uchiha pół-spał, pół-czuwał, starając się odzyskać jak najwięcej energii i pozwolić ciału się zregenerować, a gdy Bokujin wychodził na swoje trzy- lub czterogodzinne wyprawy po okolicy, łapał chakrę Juubiego i leczył ciało. W miarę jej użytkowania możliwy czas korzystania z niej wzrastał stopniowo od piętnastu minut na godzinę, przez dwadzieścia, w końcu do trzydziestu. Prawe oko wydawało się regenerować w dobrym tempie i istniała nadzieja, że będzie działać prawidłowo po ściągnięciu bandaży. Wkrótce już nic więcej nie mógł dla niego zrobić, więc przerzucił się na język. Nie od dziś wiadomo, że wymawianie nazw technik znacznie zwiększa koncentrację i kontrolę nad nimi w czasie ich wykonywania.

Po powrocie Bokujin po raz kolejny przyrządzał posiłek dla siebie i swojego towarzysza, a potem opowiadał - o wiosce, w której się narodził (miejscu oświetlonym promieniami słońca i wypełnionym zapachem ziemi, roślin i ozonu), ludziach w niej żyjących (radosnych i żywych, i przepełnionych miłością do swojej niewielkiej ojczyzny), otaczających ją górach(ogromnych, rzucających wieczorami cień długi aż po horyzont), siostrze (Biwako, o kasztanowych włosach i ciepłym uśmiechu) i tysiącach innych równie nieistotnych spraw i zdarzeń. Wieczorem mieli kolejny posiłek, Bokujin sprawdzał stan jego ran i bandaże ("Te rany na twojej nodze koszmarnie zaropiały, chłopcze. No, ale nałożyłem okładzik z ziół, więc powinny niedługo się stać się trochę ładniejsze. Oczywiście nie mówię, że sam nie jesteś ładny, ale, no... sam wiesz."), czytał na głos rozdział czy dwa jakiejś książki o różnych odmianach drzew owocowych i ich hodowli w poszczególnych krajach, a następnie pracował ponownie nad zwojami. Dzień zaś zawsze kończył się dokładnie tak samo.

\- Śpij dobrze, chłopcze.

Po tym wszystkim stukanie drewna oddalało się, rozlegał się szelest materiału, głośne sapnięcie, a po kilku minutach jaskinię przeszywał chrapliwy oddech śpiącego starca.

Tymczasem Uchiha słuchał.

Szumu poruszanej wiatrem trawy. Hukania sów. Cichej gry świerszczy. Nasłuchiwał wszystkiego, czując się, jakby w ciemności poznawał świat na nowo w sposób, którego wcześniej nie doświadczył. Aktualna sytuacja była niezwykle podobna do zdarzeń, które poskutkowały stworzeniem Planu Księżycowe Oko. Również był w ciemności. Również ze starcem, nie znając jego pobudek i celu. Również zraniony. Tym razem jednak istniała pewna różnica.

Nie był już żałosnym, bezbronnym dzieckiem, którym tak łatwo można było manipulować.

Czekał więc. Regenerował się i czekał na chwilę, w której będzie gotów odejść.


	3. Rozdział 2: Interludium

**Ostrzeżenia:** Historia zgodna z kanonem do pewnego momentu, później już AU. Po Czwartej Wojnie Shinobi. Znamienna misja drużyny Minato odbyła się rok przed zakończeniem wojny. Bez pairingów. Brak bety.  
 **Wskazanie:** Nie posiadam niczego, co związane z "Naruto" i nie czerpię żadnych profitów z tej twórczości. Ocenione M z powodu przemocy. 

* * *

**Rozdział 2**

 ** _Interludium_**

\- Niby dlaczego miałbym to zrobić?

\- A dlaczego nie, hm?

\- Bo to bez sensu.

Szli niewielką leśną ścieżką, noga w nogę i ramię w ramię. Widział ich, wiedział, kim są. Byli tylko oni, jedynie ich grupa.

Ona uśmiechała się niepewnie, jakby z nadzieją na coś, co nigdy nie miało się zdarzyć. Bawiła się połami brązowej sukienki i co chwilę odgarniała włosy z czoła.

On patrzył beznamiętnie, z niewielką dozą zirytowania, lecz w jego ciemnych oczach można było dojrzeć pewną iskrę - może odrobinę zadowolenia, że _komuś zależało_ , a może po prostu satysfakcji z dobrze wykonanego zadania. Gdzieś za nim trzecia postać szczerzyła się radośnie.

Ostatecznie jednak to nie miało znaczenia. Liczyło się tylko to, że byli razem.

\- Oi, nie bądź znowu taki niedostępny! Idziesz z nami!

\- Nie.

\- Mam powiedzieć, że to rozkaz?

Parsknął nieco kpiąco na powstały przed nim widok.

Ona milczała, nadal z tym samym lekkim uśmiechem.

Oni przekomarzali się jak zawsze przed dojściem na miejsce. Pierwszy nigdy nie chciał się zgodzić, a Drugi nigdy nie chciał mu odpuścić.

\- Obojętnie.

\- Doskonale! Ruszajmy, ruszajmy, bo jeszcze nam ucieknie!

Prychnął, jednak uśmiechnął się na wyczyny Drugiego.

\- Trudno, żeby akurat _to_ uciekło...

\- Oi, oi! Bo jeszcze wykraczesz!

Tak było zawsze. Tak było... dobrze.

Najlepiej.

\- Um...

Ona odezwała się niepewnie. Jej głos był ciepły i znajomy jak melodia, która nigdy nie cichła.

\- Hm? Stało się coś?

\- Bo... Nie zostanę długo. Miałam dostać wczoraj te zwoje, wiecie, te z Kraju Herbaty.

\- I chcesz je przejrzeć jak najszybciej? - zapytał z uśmiechem. To było tak do niej podobne.

\- Hm, tak.

\- Cóż, byle byś była chociaż przez chwilę!

Drugi miał naprawdę radosny uśmiech - i dumę w oczach. Odpowiedziała tym samym.

\- Hai!

Szedł i słuchał. Ptaki śpiewały wokół nich, a zieleń szumiała, witając po długiej podróży. Droga ciągnęła się i ciągnęła naprzód, ale to było dobre i swojskie i, oh, jak chciał, żeby się nie kończyło!

Pierwszy mruczał coś pod nosem, poprawiając pasy ekwipunku ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Nie patrzył na drogę, ale nie naruszało to jego marszu. Drugi śmiał się i opowiadał historie ze swojego życia, gestykulując żywo i czochrając co chwila włosy Pierwszego, co kończyło się zwykle grymasem i zirytowanym prychnięciem. Ona szła, podskakując lekko i słuchając Drugiego, a co jakiś czas dodając coś od siebie.

Uśmiechnął się. Słuchał tak, milcząc tylko jak rzadko kiedy, zadowolony z aktualnego rozwoju sytuacji. Po prostu - z ich wspólnego marszu.

\- Hm, a potem wskoczyła na stół i warknęła, że nie zamierza z tym nic robić, wyobrażacie sobie? Wyglądała strasznie, wierzcie mi, aż myślałem, że ucieknę na sam widok na drugi koniec kraju! Ale nie mówcie jej, bo mi żyć nie da.

\- Um, ja nie powiem!

Pierwszy tylko prychnął swoim zwyczajem i przyspieszył, zostawiając ich w tyle.

\- A ja się zastanowię! - zawołał ze złośliwym uśmiechem. Drugi spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem.

\- Oi, nie zrobiłbyś tego!

\- A jesteś pewien? - zaszydził.

\- Nie!

\- Tak, tak!

\- Będę cię żywić przez miesiąc, tylko tego nie rób!

Udał, że się zastanawia.

\- O-kej!~

A potem zaśmiali się wszyscy, nawet Pierwszy wydał się mniej skrzywiony niż zwykle. W końcu to były tylko żarty i każde z nich o tym wiedziało. Na koniec ona zmarszczyła tylko brwi niepewnie.

\- Ale jak to zrobisz, to będziemy jeść ciągle w tym samym miejscu!

\- A czy teraz tego już nie robimy?

\- Teraz nadal mamy pewien wybór.

Pierwszy uniósł brew.

\- Tylko teoretycznie.

Tak. To było dobre. Tylko to co dobre zawsze musi się skończyć i wkrótce byli na miejscu. Przywitali się z patrolem, a potem poszli dalej, aż wkrótce otoczył ich szum i gwar niezliczonych głosów damskich, męskich i dziecięcych.

\- Takoyaki! Świeże takoyaki!

\- Tylko dziś materiały z Kraju Wiatru w okazjonalnych cenach!

\- Dzisiaj są targi? - zapytał ze zdumieniem.

\- Owoce! Warzywa z dalekiej północy!

\- Najdoskonalsza stal tylko tutaj, tylko dziś!

Pierwszy w przeciwieństwie do niego nie wydawał się oszołomiony gwarem. Ze stoickim spokojem rozglądał się wokół, a w jego oczach zagościła obojętność. Ona za to patrzyła na wszystko świecącymi z podekscytowania oczami. Drugi szybko to zauważył i uśmiechnął się.

\- Na to wygląda.

\- Takoyaki!

\- Możemy się tutaj zatrzymać po złożeniu raportu, jeśli chcecie.

\- Dywany! Prześcieradła! Pościele!

\- Naprawdę?

\- Tylko dzisiaj!

\- Świeże takoyaki!

\- Oi, jasne. Możemy pójść na te tak głośno reklamowane takoyaki!

\- Tak! Tak, proszę!

\- Owoce z południa! Warzywa z północy!

\- Co wy na to?

\- Może być - odparł z szerokim uśmiechem. Pierwszy tylko wzruszył ramionami.

Raport złożyli szybko, bez zbędnych przedłużeń, a potem zanurzyli się w tłumach otaczających dziesiątki straganów. Sprzedawcy krzyczeli, przechodnie rozmawiali podekscytowani, dzieci biegały wokół i robiły psikusy. To było dla niego niezwykle oszałamiające po tygodniach w dziczy, ale też dziwnie kojące. Wrócili. Byli tutaj - i tak było dobrze.

Czas minął zbyt szybko. Wkrótce po zjedzeniu "świeżych takoyaki", które wcale na takie świeże nie smakowały, i przejściu przez stragany, ona pożegnała się i poszła do siebie, by w końcu przejrzeć swoje nowe nabytki. Pierwszy był z każdą chwilą bardziej zirytowany i zniknął przy pierwszej okazji, aż razem z nim został tylko Drugi, obserwujący go zza nadzianych na patyczek słodkich dango.

\- Byłeś bardzo cichy pod koniec drogi i teraz, na targach. To do ciebie niepodobne.

Nie odpowiedział.

\- Takoyaki! Takoyaki!

Takoyaki. Takoyaki. Takoyaki. Nic innego. Tylko, tylko, tylko takoyaki.

\- Nie lubisz wracać, prawda?

Drugi patrzył uważnie i z łatwością spostrzegł nagły grymas na jego twarzy - i może też niepewność czy smutek w oczach, których, oczywiście, wcale nie było i do których nigdy by się nie przyznał. Wzruszył ramionami, nie odpowiadając, milcząc, udając, że to _jeszcze nie czas_.

\- Spójrz na mnie.

Nie chciał. Nie patrząc, mógł nadal udawać, że _tam nie idzie, jeszcze nie, dopiero potem_.

Nagle jednak poczuł dotyk na głowie, delikatne poczochranie włosów, i spojrzał w górę, w jego pełne troski jasne oczy. Zagryzł wargę, nie wiedząc co zrobić.

\- Wiesz, że w razie czego możesz zawsze do mnie przyjść, prawda?

Milczał przez chwilę, a potem skinął głową, powoli, niechętnie.

\- Wiesz?

Westchnął.

\- Wiem - wymamrotał. - Wiem, sensei.

Drugi uśmiechnął się ciepło i jeszcze raz poczochrał mu włosy, a potem pożegnał się i utonął gdzieś w tłumie. Szum zagłuszył go, ale jemu udało się jeszcze wyłowić ruch warg, ciche "powodzenia", nim ostatecznie zniknął.

Patrzył za nim chwilę, a potem odwrócił się i odszedł, a jego usta rozciągnęły się w szerokim uśmiechu.

Mógł? Nie.

Ale mógł udawać, że może.

* * *

 **Notatka od autora**

Prócz krótkiego opisu jak dotąd niewiele było informacji na temat tej historii i myślę, że wypadałoby wyjaśnić kilka spraw.

1\. To pierwsze z interludiów, które raz na jakiś czas będą się pojawiać. Ich treść może zdawać się nieistotna na pierwszy rzut oka, ale wraz z rozwojem fabuły znajdą się w nich wskazówki co do kierunku, w którym rozwija się akcja. Będą później naprawdę ważne.

2\. Chcę zaznaczyć, że ta historia nie jest o Uchiha Obito, którego ostatecznie stworzył Kishimoto. Podczas czytania mangi łatwo zauważyć, że mimo ogólnego geniuszu stworzenia tak interesującego świata jakim jest świat shinobi, Kishimoto tak naprawdę nie do końca potrafi zrozumieć swoich bohaterów, a przynajmniej nie pod koniec, jakby zmęczył się nimi i nie potrafił sprawić, by byli tak żywi jak do tej pory. Moim celem nie jest jednak rozwodzenie się nad tym - sądzę, że na temat ostatnich stu czy pięćdziesięciu chapterów mangi było dość dyskusji. Chcę jedynie zauważyć, że fizycznie niemożliwym jest, żeby ludzie tacy jak Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Madara czy nawet Uchiha Sasuke tak łatwo się "nawrócili". Potrafię zrozumieć dar "zmiany serc", jaki posiadał Naruto, jak również reakcję Nagato na jego słowa - zważywszy na to, że Pain jedyne czego szukał, to pokoju, którego pragnął Yahiko. Jego nienawiść w stosunku do świata nie była tak rozwinięta jak członków klanu Uchiha. Było to bardziej zrezygnowanie i determinacja do tego, by spełnić marzenie jego najlepszego przyjaciela i brata.

Stąd nagłe nawrócenie Uchiha Obito w ciągu kilku godzin walki jest dla mnie absurdalne. Ten człowiek przez ponad dwadzieścia lat, od młodego wieku, był mordercą manipulującym innymi dla własnego interesu i chcącym stworzyć swoją własną utopię. Wyrżnął własnymi rękoma i słowami prawdopodobnie więcej ludzi, zarówno niewinnych, jak i shinobi, niż widzieliśmy w całej mandze(lub anime). Nawet jeśli został zmanipulowany i skrzywiony przez Madarę, nie zmienia to faktu, że teoria o jego nagłym nawróceniu(nawet biorąc pod uwagę zrozumienie wojowników, które możne nastąpić w czasie walki) jest dla mnie niezwykle naciągana. Możecie się nie zgadzać, oczywiście, i to jest wasze prawo. Jednak podkreślam: to nie jest historia o chcącym zmienić swoje postępowanie i odpokutować za grzechy Uchiha Obito. Jeśli się on "nawróci" - o ile w ogóle - to nie w ciągu kilku dni czy miesięcy. Istnieje przysłowie, że bardzo łatwo można coś unicestwić, ale o wiele trudniej naprawić i nawet jeśli się to uda, to nigdy nie będzie takim, jakim było - i to właśnie dotyczy również tej historii.

3\. Prawdziwa akcja zacznie się prawdopodobnie za dwa lub trzy rozdziały. Do tego czasu będzie rozwijać się powoli, zważywszy na konieczność leczenia i odzyskania równowagi po zdarzeniu, jakim była Czwarta Wojna Shinobi(trwająca dwa dni, swoją drogą).

4\. Nie oczekujcie boskich mocy. Rinnegan, Juubi i tym podobne występować będą przynajmniej przez większość historii jedynie w tle lub na drugim planie. Prawdziwy urok walk shinobi zawsze tkwił dla mnie w strategicznym użyciu ich umiejętności i tak powinno pozostać.

5\. Zgodne z kanonem tylko do pewnego momentu - potem jest już całkowite AU. Owszem, pewne zdarzenia wciąż będą takie same, ale zarówno rozwój bohaterów, jak i ich interakcje mogą się różnić od tych, które pojawiły się w mandze. Wspomniana zgodność kończy się mniej więcej w chwili, w której Obito stał się jinchuuriki Juubiego.

W żadnym razie nie jestem ekspertem. Nigdy tak o mnie nie mówiono i pewnie nigdy się nie powie. Jednak chcę, żeby ta historia była na tyle realistyczna, na ile to możliwe przy moich obecnych umiejętnościach. Jeśli macie jakieś uwagi, nie wahajcie się mi ich przekazać.


	4. Rozdział 3

**Ostrzeżenia:** Historia zgodna z kanonem do pewnego momentu, później już AU. Po Czwartej Wojnie Shinobi. Znamienna misja drużyny Minato odbyła się rok przed zakończeniem wojny. Bez pairingów. Brak bety.  
 **Wskazanie:** Nie posiadam niczego, co związane z "Naruto" i nie czerpię żadnych profitów z tej twórczości. Ocenione M z powodu przemocy.

Przez najbliższy czas rozdziały mogą ukazywać się nieregularnie przez wzgląd na nadchodzące egzaminy. A tak to, cóż, miłego czytania. Wyszedł dość topornie i specyficznie, tak szczerze mówiąc.

* * *

 **Rozdział 3**

\- Wiedziałeś? - zachichotał Bokujin, po czym sam sobie odpowiedział: - Pewnie nie, przecież ciągle tu leżysz, ale! Słuchaj!

Stukanie drewna zbliżyło się i starzec usiadł w swoim zwykłym miejscu niecałe pół metra od Uchihy. Przez chwilę milczał, wydając jedynie co jakiś czas nieokreślone dźwięki. Dopiero gdy rozległ się urywany kaszlem chichot, Obito zorientował się, że mężczyzna powstrzymywał się od śmiechu.

\- Byłem tutaj, w pobliżu, wiesz, w tej wioseczce obok - zaczął opowiadać, kiedy w końcu się opanował. - Naprawdę tam ładnie swoją drogą, prawie nie widać zniszczeń, ale to mała i niewiele znacząca osada, więc nikt nie ma powodu jej atakować. Wiesz, wojna tam chyba po prostu nie dotarła, szczęściarze, w końcu tak to dotarła wszędzie, wiesz, nie? No, pewnie tak, te twoje rany znikąd się przecież nie wzięły. Oj, już się tak nie krzyw, to naprawdę zabawne, zobaczysz!

Uchiha westchnął. Szykował się kolejny długi monolog. Można powiedzieć, że już się do nich przyzwyczaił, tak samo jak do pozostałych dziwactw starca - wielogodzinnych zniknięć, czytanych na głos książek o najdziwniejszej tematyce, milczenia nad zwojami czy przekrzykiwania piorunów, gdy te zaczynały uderzać na zewnątrz(za pierwszym razem omal sam nie krzyknął z zaskoczenia - oczywiście tylko w teorii). To w końcu już miesiąc. Tyle czasu spędzili w swoim towarzystwie, poznając siebie nawzajem tak jak tylko zamknięci ze sobą ludzie potrafią. Początkowe napięcia i nieufności powoli stopniały we wzajemny respekt i szacunek, co w sumie nie było aż tak dziwne.

Mimo irytującej osobowości ten człowiek uratował mu życie. Nie żeby chętnie o tym myślał, jednak to był po prostu fakt.

\- ...I co, niezłe, nie? - zakończył starzec, po czym roześmiał się gromko. Wargi Uchihy wykrzywiły się w lekkim uśmiechu.

\- Niez'ykle - wycharczał. Poczuł na sobie rozbawiony, a potem zirytowany wzrok Bokujina, po czym rozległo się prychnięcie.

\- Wcale nie słuchałeś. Znowu - stwierdził starzec oskarżycielsko. Uśmiech Obito stał się nieco kpiący.

\- 'ytnio się roz'lekasz - odparł.

To również było coś nowego. Kilka dni wcześniej wyleczył język i gardło na tyle, żeby móc mówić przez kilka minut dziennie bez obawy o ich stan, przez co ich kontakty znacznie się ułatwiły. Minusem było to, że teraz starzec za każdym razem oczekiwał odpowiedzi - oczywiście nie licząc tych chwil, gdy odpowiadał sobie sam.

Kiedy Uchiha po raz pierwszy usłyszał zgrzytliwe chrypienie, które nagle rozległo się w ciemnościach, myślał, że to intruz w ich niewielkim schronieniu albo któryś z głupich dowcipów starca. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że to jego własny głos. Zdarty, kaleki i niezrozumiały, gubiący głoski, a niekiedy i całe wyrazy, ale należący do niego. Wraz z czasem(lub chakrą Juubiego) wszystko miało się poprawić.

Tak przynajmniej zakładał.

\- Ranisz mnie, chłopcze! - zawołał dramatycznie starszy mężczyzna. - Tyle robię dla ciebie, a ty nawet wysłuchać mnie nie zechcesz!

To również odkrył niedawno. Dramatyczność ruchów i teatralność słów były teraz obecne niemal w każdym momencie, w którym starzec otwierał usta. Potrafił sobie to nawet wyobrazić - starszego człowieka z przymkniętymi oczami, wykrzywioną smutkiem i niezrozumieniem twarzą i dłonią przyłożoną dramatycznie do serca. Z ogromną dawką szyderstwa, oczywiście.

Usiadł wygodniej.

\- Prze'raszam, 'jin - mruknął. Nie było sensu nastawiać mężczyzny przeciwko sobie. Natychmiast usłyszał poruszenie, a potem gromki śmiech.

\- Nie, nie! Wiesz, że się wygłupiam! - zawołał Bokujin. - Ale wiesz... Bardzo mi kogoś przypominasz. Głównie z zachowania, ale też trochę z wyglądu.

To zwróciło jego uwagę.

\- Wiesz, zwykle nie zaglądam do wioski, z której pochodzę. Jak to Biwako mówi, jestem niespokojnym duchem i uwiązać mnie się nie da - zaśmiał się cicho. - A przynajmniej nie na długo. Zawsze podróżowałem, brakowało mi dreszczyku emocji w zwykłym cywilnym żywocie. Wiesz, pochodzę z raczej szanującej się rodziny shinobi, ale sam żem się urodził kompletnie bez możliwości zostania jednym z nich. I ciało słabe, i ścieżki zbyt wąskie. Nigdy nie udało mi się użyć nawet odrobinki chakry, chociaż wiem, co to jest - Bokujin nagle zamilkł. - Z Biwako było zupełnie inaczej. Naprawdę dobrze się sprawowała - przyznał po chwili. Rozległ się szelest ubrania - obrócił się, złapał coś - a potem szuranie - odkręcił - i chlupot, gdy ciecz - woda? - spłynęła w dół jego gardła. Skończył pić, chyba otarł twarz ręką i westchnął głęboko. - Imałem się różnych rzeczy. Byłem sprzedawcą w wioskowej kwiaciarni, przez jakiś czas gotowałem, malowałem. Nic do mnie nie przemówiło. Więc zostałem kupcem.

\- To były trudne czasy, pamiętam. Trwała wojna shinobi, bardzo podobna do tej, co się teraz rozgrywa, a może już skończyła, sam nie wiem. Klany szalały, ludzie walczyli, chaos, wiesz, trudno cokolwiek stwierdzić. Nasi rodzice zginęli na jednej z misji i Biwako nigdzie nie chciała mnie puścić, mówiła, żem głupi, że się narażam, no ale naprawdę chciałem iść i poszedłem. Była dobrą siostrą, a ja raczej słabym starszym bratem. Miałem się nią opiekować, ale ciągnęło mnie w świat. Ona pracowała w siłach zbrojnych, a ja co? Miałem siedzieć jak trusia i czekać, aż mnie kobieta wyzwoli?

Szczerze mówiąc, Obito nie potrafił sobie tego wyobrazić. Stosowanie chakry i dreszcz adrenaliny w walce były czymś, co sprawiało, że ktoś mógł albo nie mógł nazywać się ninją. Silne ciało i duch, a także wynikające z nich techniki stanowiły sam rdzeń jestestwa shinobi. Bez nich byliby niczym. Los, który przypadł w udziale starcowi - czarnej owcy rodziny, niezdolnej do podążenia w ślady przodków - niektórzy może nawet uznaliby za tragiczny. Rzeczywiście, pomyślał Uchiha, ot, pech. Zwłaszcza w okresie Trzeciej Wojny Shinobi, znanej jako jedna z bardziej krwawych i brutalnych, porównywalna do lat walk sprzed utworzenia systemu jednej Ukrytej Wioski na Kraj.

\- Więc wybyłem. Kompletnie niezgodnie z moim imieniem, ale zostawiłem wszystko i wyruszyłem w świat. O, głupim był, ale co dzisiaj na to poradzić?

Obito zmarszczył brwi.

\- Dla'ego? - zapytał. Starzec drgnął gwałtownie, bukłak, który najwyraźniej postawił obok siebie, przewrócił się i po raz kolejny chlupot i przekleństwa wypełniły schronienie.

\- Nie strasz mnie tak, chłopie! - zawołał Bokujin ze zdenerwowaniem. Oddychał głośno, a woda wylewała się i wylewała...

\- Coś tak nagle się ożywił? - mruknął w końcu starzec z irytacją. Bukłak został uniesiony i postawiony obok ze stuknięciem i towarzyszącym mu przekleństwem. - Tyle wody zmarnowanej - wymamrotał mężczyzna.

\- Mogę 'e mówić - odparł Obito. Bokujin prychnął.

\- Nie, nie, to w porządku. Zdziwiłeś mnie tylko.

Przez chwilę milczeli.

\- To co tam pytałeś?

\- 'jin. Dla'ego tak?

Starzec przez chwilę nic nie mówił, jakby namyślając się, aż naraz zawołał.

\- Ah, moje imię! O to ci chodzi!

Uchiha powstrzymał się przez zirytowanym prychnięciem.

\- Bokujin - powiedział uroczyście mężczyzna, jakby smakując swoje własne imię. - Jak wiesz, oznacza to "pasterza". Tym miałem być według moich rodziców. Bo wiesz, już krótko po moich narodzinach wykryto u mnie tę rzadką przypadłość, jak jej tam było..? Nieważne, coś związanego z nadwrażliwością na chakrę. Im więcej jej w powietrzu, tym gorzej to znosiłem, a stosowanie mojej własnej to już było po prostu niemożliwe. Mam po prostu zbyt wąskie ścieżki i to dobrze się nie kończy. Trudno, bywa. Chciano, żebym był wielkim liderem, który prowadzi swoich ludzi jak przysłowiowe owce ku lepszym czasom. Coś w ten deseń. No, ale jak wiesz, to niezbyt się udało.

Gdyby oko Uchihy było odsłonięte, otworzyłoby się w szoku.

Istniało wiele chorób, ale nieliczne spędzały sen z powiek ninja. W przeciwieństwie do cywili system odpornościowy shinobi był nadzwyczajnie rozwinięty przez regularne użytkowanie chakry. Keirakukei, czyli system przepływu chakry, składał się z 361 tenketsu i Ośmiu Bram kontrolujących jej przebieg. Nieznacznie mniejsza lub większa ich liczba już zakłócała równowagę energii, a przez to całego organizmu - to dlatego klan Hyuuga darzony był tak potężną nienawiścią. Strach przed silniejszymi od ciebie to rzecz naturalna, a już zwykłe dzieci Hyuuga prostym uderzeniem były w stanie odebrać dorosłemu człowiekowi możliwość korzystania z chakry, a nawet czucie w kończynie na dobrych kilka godzin - blokując jedynie jedno lub dwa tenketsu. Z tego porównania można już się domyślić, że niewielka genetyczna zmiana spowodowałaby nieodwracalne, tragiczne skutki, gdyby zaistniała w nieodpowiednim miejscu. Tenketsu pełniły w Keirakukei tę samą rolę co zastawki w układzie krwionośnym - utrzymywały odpowiednie ciśnienie chakry, jej skład, a przez to prawidłowe funkcjonowanie całego ciała. Podobną funkcję pełniło Osiem Bram - w przypadku cywilów Dziewięć. Dziewiąta Brama, nazywana najczęściej Zerową, była otwierana przez młodych uczniów niedługo przed tym, gdy mieli zacząć swój trening shinobi(tak zwane "odblokowywanie" chakry). Tej bramy nie dało się już więcej zamknąć.

Tak przynajmniej myślał do czasu ostatniej bitwy Czwartej Wojny Shinobi. Tylko że zamkniętej w nowopoznany sposób Zerowej Bramy już nie dało się otworzyć ponownie. Fuinjutsu było naprawdę niezwykle groźną sztuką, potrafiącą zaprzeczyć wszelkim prawom natury - o fizyce nie wspominając.

Pozostałe Osiem Bram zapewniało stabilność. Były to Bramy: Otwarcia, Leczenia, Życia, Bólu, Limitu, Widoku, Cudu i - w końcu - Śmierci. Każda zrywała naturalnie nałożone na ciało i ducha ograniczenia, na co dzień zapewniające jego stabilizację i zrównoważony rozwój.

Istniała jednak grupa ludzi, którzy zbudowani byli inaczej w wyniku niefortunnych przemian genetycznych. Mieli system przepływu chakry, ale zupełnie inny od pozostałych. Takich jak oni nazywano nadwrażliwymi lub niewrażliwymi na chakrę. Uchiha wiedział o tym, tak jak o wielu innych rzeczach, lecz jak dotąd nie miał okazji spotkać żadnego z wymienionych.

Mushinkei no Chakra, czyli niewrażliwość na chakrę, charakteryzowała się zwiększoną liczbą tenketsu w ciele człowieka. Dodatkowe tenketsu mogły być nieliczne, jedynie zakłócające przebieg chakry i w konsekwencji uniemożliwiające stosowanie pewnych technik lub całych dziedzin(takich jak na przykład Genjutsu czy Medyczne Ninjutsu, które wymagały niezwykle precyzyjnych procesów), lub też wręcz przeciwnie - w konsekwencji czego go blokowały. Najstarszy udokumentowany przypadek mówił o człowieku z ponad czterystoma tenketsu, które kompletnie zatrzymały jakikolwiek przepływ chakry w organizmie. Chłopiec żył dwanaście lat, z czego przez ostatnie cztery w ogóle nie mógł się ruszać.

Zupełnie inaczej się sprawa miała z chorobą nazywaną Kansei no Chakra, czyli nadwrażliwością na chakrę. W tym przypadku liczba tenketsu była znacznie mniejsza niż powinna, dochodząca nawet do zaledwie dwustu. Im mniej węzłów w systemie, tym gorsze skutki. Od mrowienia skóry i swędzenia, po nieznośny ból, aż do samoistnego tworzenia się ran otwartych - ten przypadek mógł doprowadzić do wszystkiego, z czego najczęściej do śmierci.

Ze słów Bokujina wynikało, że posiadał on tę drugą odmianę, chociaż starzec pomylił się - lub skłamał, lecz dlaczego to Obito nie potrafił dociec - co do budowy swojego systemu chakry. Jeśli był nadwrażliwy, jego tenketsu były mniej liczne, a więc same ścieżki szersze, wzmagające wyczucie energii.

Istniała teoria, że geny odpowiadające za nadwrażliwość na chakrę były tymi samymi, które decydowały o tym, czy ktoś był normalnym shinobi czy może sensorem. Tenketsu sensorów były mniej ścisłe, bardziej elastyczne, a przez to ich ścieżki i przepływ chakry zwiększały się, co pozwalało na lepsze wyczuwanie chakry w powietrzu. Można by je przyrównać do kości i chrząstek. Zwykłe kości-tenketsu utrzymywały odpowiedni przepływ chakry, zaś chrząstki-tenketsu umożliwiały niekiedy nawet dowolną ich regulację. Niestety, czasami to, co miało stać się chrząstkami, przepadało lub było unicestwiane w procesie rozwoju płodu w brzuchu matki i w konsekwencji skutkowało nadwrażliwością.

Tutaj powstawało pytanie - skoro Bokujin był nadwrażliwy na chakrę, to czy wyczuwał jego lecznicze sesje?

\- 'tedy ru'yłeś z kara'aną? - bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał Obito, krzywiąc się na kaleki dźwięk swojego głosu i starając ukryć dyskomfort na nagłą myśl.

\- Coś w ten deseń - odparł Bokujin, wzruszając ramionami. - To był błąd, tak szczerze mówiąc. Wybyłem jeszcze w czasach walk, a to było... dość bolesne. Ta cała chakra w powietrzu - urwał na chwilę, po czym dodał: - Koszmar.

\- Ale ostatecznie ruszyłem. Wędrowałem po wioskach, byłem przez chwilę zielarzem, pamiętasz, opowiadałem ci na początku? Nauczyłem się w tym fachu trochę o leczeniu, ale raczej niewiele. To przede wszystkim domena Biwako.

Biwako, zanotował w myślach Obito, medyczny shinobi.

\- Raczej omijałem Wielkie Wioski, żyłem głównie w najmniejszych krajach, wiesz, Demona, Fal, Gwiazd, troszkę zabawiłem też w Wiosce Nieba. Wiesz, tam na wschód od Kraju Błyskawic. No i... Tam zostałem na dłużej. W świątyni. Mnisi nauczyli mnie naprawdę wiele i będę im dozgonnie wdzięczny - stwierdził poważnie Bokujin, a w jego głosie, gdzieś pod zdecydowaniem, dźwięczała ulga. - Naprawdę trudno się żyło z tą moją przypadłością, a oni nauczyli mnie to wszystko tak formować, żeby chociaż nie czuć w ogóle chakry, a więc też i bólu. Można powiedzieć, że mnie zablokowali, w pewien sposób znaczy.

To wyjaśniało, jak potrafił chodzić i mówić bez przeszkód. I przy okazji nie krzyczał z przerażenia po wyczuciu pokładów demonicznej energii.

\- No i, oczywiście, pomagać ludziom, których spotykam na swojej drodze - dodał radośnie starzec i Uchiha wyczuł, że ten się uśmiecha. - To fart, który znalazłem i którego nie mam zamiaru tracić.

Ten człowiek był pechowy od samego początku, pomyślał Obito. Nie jestem pewien, czy tym razem szczęście aby na pewno się do niego uśmiechnęło.

\- Co ' tym podo'nym? - zapytał.

\- Ah, z tym! - Bokujin roześmiał się. - Ah, tak, tak, dobry był z niego dzieciak. Nieudolny strasznie, trochę mi mnie samego przypominał, wiesz, z lat młodości. Ale naprawdę radosny, no i nigdy się nie poddawał. Ludzie często mu mówili, żeby przestał, zostawił, ale on, że nie, że zostanie wielkim shinobi i wtedy wszyscy zobaczą - westchnął ciężko. - Zawsze miał dla każdego dobre słowo i zatrzymał się, nawet gdy się spieszył na misję czy spotkanie z innymi shinobi, choćby żeby pogadać, czy pośmiać się razem. Złote dziecko.

Przez chwilę zapadła cisza, po czym starzec cicho kontynuował:

\- Miał taki sam czarny czerep jak twój. Z tego co wiem, to zginął niedawno. W tej właśnie wojnie, co teraz panuje. Złote dziecko, naprawdę szkoda - mruknął.

Tym razem zamilkli obaj. Uchiha usłyszał szelest zwoju i domyślił się, że już więcej nie usłyszy, więc ułożył się wygodnie, czekając, aż Bokujin wyjdzie. Miał zamiar ostatecznie uleczyć ten okaleczony język. Jego aktualny sposób mówienia był niezwykle drażniący. Chociaż może nie powinien narzekać - w końcu coś miał.

Gdy godzinę później starzec wyszedł na zewnątrz rzucając mu szybkie(i irytujące) "Bądź grzeczny w czasie mojej nieobecności, chłopcze!", Obito natychmiast wziął sie do pracy i skończył po godzinie, po czym skupił się na reszcie ciała. Leczenie szło dobrze, zwłaszcza prawego oka i, tak sobie pomyślał, że może warto by spróbować spojrzeć na świat.

\- Bokujin - mruknął. - Powiem mu jutro.

Nie był pewien czy sam dałby radę ściągnąć dziwacznie zaciągnięte opatrunki.

Tej samej nocy, gdy Bokujin chrapał głośno na swoim posłaniu przy ścianie, Obito Uchiha usiadł powoli i rozciągnął najpierw lewą, a potem - ostrożnie - prawą rękę. Zabolało, ale o wiele mniej niż wcześniej. Kolejno rozprostował wszystkie palce, od najmniejszych po kciuki, zrobił kilka okrążeń nadgarstków, zgiął łokcie i poruszył barkami.

Lepiej. O wiele lepiej. Może niedługo, już za kilka dni...

Ale na razie siedział. Godzinę, później dwie, a potem kolejne, czując, jak powietrze wilgotnieje i staje się coraz chłodniejsze. W środku nocy rozpętała się burza i przeszła z hukiem, pozostawiając po sobie zapach świeżości, deszczu i ozonu.

Położył się rano, gdy powietrze ociepliło się, a Bokujin zaczął wiercić w swoim sienniku.

* * *

\- Przeklęte, głupie, cholerne..!

Był wieczór dwa dni później i od kilku minut Bokujin starał się odwiązać materiał oplatający głowę Obito. W końcu ostatnie bandaże powoli opadły z jego prawego oka. Poczuł chłód na powiece i łaskotanie wiatru na rzęsach, jakby wkroczył w zupełnie nowy świat. Zrobiło mu się zimno.

\- W końcu! I jak? - rozległ się gdzieś w tle głos starca.

Cóż, musiał przyznać, że trochę go to niepokoiło. Przetrwanie bez wzroku w świecie shinobi było niezwykle trudne, zwłaszcza dla kogoś, kto dodatkowo korzystał z technik ocznych i to one były jego największą siłą. Myśl o walce bez nich była... dziwna.

Cicho obiecał sobie, że przestanie tak bardzo polegać na Sharinganie.

\- No, otwieraj! Albo nie, chwila, czekaj. Zawiążę ci to tutaj i... już! - mamrotał swoim zwyczajem Bokujin. Pozostałe bandaże nadal pozostały we wcześniejszych miejscach, więc domyślał się, że wyglądał dość żałośnie - albo zabawnie sądząc po niedyskretnym chichocie mężczyzny.

Tylko on miał szczęście spotykać szalonych starców za każdym razem, gdy był ranny.

\- O, chłopie! - zaśmiał się cicho Bokujin. Twarz Uchihy wykrzywił grymas. - Oj, przepraszam, przepraszam. Jako dzieciak uwielbiałem legendy, a ty wyglądasz jak jeden z potworów, które w nich były. Bez obrazy, oczywiście. I już się tak nie krzyw, bo ci zostanie, a potem żadna panienka cię nie zechce! - A następnie ryknął gromkim, szczekliwym śmiechem, po których nastąpił zwyczajowy atak kaszlu.

Obito westchnął z irytacją. Ostatnio często to robił. Obecność tego starca zdecydowanie źle na niego działała.

Gdy w końcu uniósł powiekę - dziwnie ściągniętą i bolącą, jakby wciąż posiniaczoną - zaatakowała go feeria barw i światła, a oko zaczęło szczypać i łzawić. Świat był mglisty i pastelowy, nierealny, jakby namalowany na rozchodzącym się, pokrytym plamami czerni i bieli płótnie. Jednak widział - bez Sharingana czy Rinnegana, czy co to w ogóle było - zresztą nieistotne. Udało mu się. Uleczył je. Co za różnica, że na razie nie widział niczego prócz kolorów? Widział i to się liczyło. Zalała go ogromna ulga i pomyślał, że już od dawna nie czuł się tak lekko.

\- Na razie go nie przeciążaj - ostrzegł Bokujin. - Popatrz sobie chwilkę i zamknij z powrotem. Przez kilka dni przyzwyczajaj je powoli do świata, najlepiej nocą. Serio, chłopcze, jak to w ogóle możliwe, że to się wyleczyło? - mamrotał starzec pod nosem, lecz jego słowa przelatywały jedynie koło Uchihy, nie trafiając adresata wypowiedzi.

Po chwili jego wzrok skupił się i Obito zaczął rozróżniać kształty.

Widział rozrzucone jak zabawki kawałki stropu i ścian, lecz mimo tego pozornego chaosu jaskinia wydała się niemal ciepła. Ogień, rozpalony kilka metrów dalej, rzucał grę świateł na wilgotne skały, którą zgromadzona na nich woda odbijała ku górze, jeszcze dalej, tworząc świetliste przedstawienie, jakiego na co dzień się nie dostrzega, zaś na jego obrzeżach czaił się mrok, szczelnie okrywając umierające promienie powoli zachodzącego słońca.

Obito Uchiha był shinobi, a każdy shinobi to śmieć i morderca. Nikt jednak nie mówił, że po tak długim czasie ślepoty nie mógł pokusić sie o chwilę refleksji.

Co dziwne, Bokujin milczał, pozwalając mu nacieszyć się widokiem, a gdy Uchiha na niego spojrzał, zobaczył miękki uśmiech wykrzywiający wargi starca. Dojrzawszy jego spojrzenie, Bokujin mrugnął znacząco.

\- No? I jak oceniasz starego Bokujina? - zapytał, szczerząc zęby - a może raczej tę niewielką ich liczbę, którą nadal posiadał. Jak to w ogóle możliwe, że nie sepleni?, pomyślał Uchiha nieprzytomnie.

Możliwe, że był nieco odurzony doznaniem ponownego ujrzenia świata. Tylko trochę.

\- Wysoki - mruknął w końcu, na co starzec zaśmiał się głośno.

\- A może ty jesteś po prostu niski, co? - zawołał prowokacyjnie. Obito prychnął.

Oczywiście, że nie. Po pierwsze - był za stary i zbyt doświadczony, żeby zareagować na tak żałosną próbę wytrącenia go z równowagi. Po drugie - znał swoje ciało.

Starzec wzruszył ramionami na jego reakcję.

\- Nie burz się już tak, chłopcze. To prawda, że jestem dość wysoki.

Był. Gdyby jego chude, kościste ciało postawić obok ciała Obito, przewyższyłby Uchihę co najmniej o głowę. Wydawał się być niemal zbyt długi, jakby ktoś złapał go za uszy i kostki i rozciągnął na siłę.

Twarz miał przeciętną, ani grubą, ani chudą, o wyrazistych, jasnych oczach, głęboko osadzonych w oczodołach. Była taka jak każda, zwykła, umykająca w tłumie(Takie są najgroźniejsze, przeszło przez myśl Obito.), lecz uwagę zwracały wspomniane tęczówki. Nie było w nich tak często spotykanej starczej niedołężności, a wręcz przeciwnie - miały w sobie doświadczenie i mądrość oraz pewną niepojętą siłę ducha.

\- Oj, przystojny jest ten stary piernik, nie? - wyszczerzył się Bokujin, odgarniając z czoła rzadkie kosmyki siwo-brązowych włosów i przekładając swoją... podporę - tak, to rzeczywiście była wędka - do drugiej ręki, a potem oparł ją o ścianę jaskini.

Dziwny człowiek, uznał Uchiha. Wydawał się być stary jak świat, niezwykle podobny do Madary tuż przed jego śmiercią, ale gdy tylko się odezwał, wrażenie odchodziło. Jedno słowo i stawał się inny, ani młody, ani stary, a przy tym niezwykle znajomy. Kim jesteś?, myślał Obito, ale odpowiedź nie nadchodziła.

\- Dobrze to wygląda - mruknął nagle Bokujin, nachylając się. - Nie spodziewałem się, że tak ładnie się wyleczy. Naprawdę masz szczęście, co, chłopcze?

Nie, ale miał resztki dziesięcioogoniastego demona.

\- Może za kilka dni, gdy już się przyzwyczaisz, ściągniemy resztę bandaży. Wydaje mi się, że to byłaby dobra rzecz, spojrzeć z odsłoniętą twarzą prosto w słońce, co?

Możliwe, uznał Uchiha. Całkiem możliwe.

Przez następnych kilka dni według rady nie tyle starca, co własnego rozsądku i doświadczenia, powoli przyzwyczajał się na nowo do świata. Dziwnie, ale niezwykle przyjemnie znowu było widzieć po tak długim okresie ślepoty - tu musiał przyznać. Świat stał się może trochę bardziej znośny, nieco mniej bezwartościowy, a przy tym przy głośnym entuzjazmie Bokujina i jego szczerbatym uśmiechu trudno było koncentrować się na tym, co się stało. Przy jego ponowionej radości i zwiększonych siłach - jeśli to możliwe - nie umiał skoncentrować się na tym, że gdzieś tam, poza ich niewielkim schronieniem, wciąż toczyły się poszukiwania i walczyły niedobitki wojsk. Czy Madara ostatecznie upadł? Czy klony białego Zetsu wciąż walczyły na froncie? Jakie siły Sojuszu nadal wchodziły w rachubę? Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć.

Ostatnim, co pamiętał, były wściekłe, niebieskie oczy, grymas determinacji i lśniące chakrą palce. Jakby tak pomyśleć, to nie do końca wiedział też, co stało się wcześniej.

To było niezwykle kłopotliwe, zważywszy na to, że nie mógł planować, jeśli nie wiedział, jaka panowała obecnie sytuacja. Starał się dyskretnie wypytać o to Bokujina, ale ten sam nie miał pojęcia, a jego wypady na powierzchnię rzadko przynosiły jakiekolwiek informacje. Cóż, jakiekolwiek _użyteczne_ informacje.

Niekoniecznie interesowało go, że "klacz tego miłego woźnicy z wioseczki obok ostatnio powiła młode".

Czekał więc. Obserwował na nowo świat za dnia, nocami sprawdzając granice swojego okaleczonego ciała, aż w końcu pewnego wieczoru Bokujin podszedł do niego z nieodłącznym uśmiechem i zapytał:

\- To jak? Ściągamy jutro resztę bandaży?

Owszem, ściągali.

Tej nocy wstał i powoli podszedł do siennika, na którym leżała skulona sylwetka Bokujina, obserwując ciężko opadającą i podnoszącą się klatkę piersiową. Starzec prawą ręką obejmował brzuch, lewą zatknął pod głowę, zasłaniając oczy, zaś nogi podwinął niemal po samą brodę. Wyglądał... krucho. Nie dało się tego inaczej określić.

Obito stał i patrzył przez długi czas, a potem powoli odwrócił się i udał na swoje posłanie.

Miał złe przeczucia.

* * *

Starzec uśmiechał się szeroko. Od samego rana - to jest, odkąd skończył ostatecznie walkę z resztą bandaży. Teraz zapomniane opatrunki leżały z boku, w niektórych miejscach zakrwawione, w innych pokryte ropą, a jeszcze w innych nieskazitelnie czyste.

\- No, chłopcze, zdecydowanie lepiej. Wyglądasz prawie jak człowiek! - Tylko Bokujin był w stanie obrazić człowieka podczas prawienia mu komplementów.

Starzec zachichotał i puścił mu oko, jakby doskonale wiedząc, co Uchiha miał na myśli. Przez chwilę trwali w przyjemnej ciszy. Obito z satysfakcją obserwował reakcje swojego organizmu - gęsią skórkę w dotychczas zasłoniętych miejscach, zmrużone, łzawiące oko. Skóra, tak długo zakryta materiałem, okazała się niezwykle wrażliwa na bodźce. Podniósł rękę, przeciągnął opuszkami po delikatnym, wciąż ranionym policzku, potem po nosie, brwi, czole. Jego twarz była ciepła, pokryta strupami i, szczerze mówiąc, miał pewną awersję co do dotykania jej. Żaden shinobi nie lubił, gdy naruszało się jego rany, nawet jeśli w dużej części zasklepione.

Z jakiegoś powodu przypomniała mu się Konoha i pierwsza misja rangi C. Zraniona twarz, krew i bandyci. Tak jak wtedy zmrużył oko, ściągnął kąciki w dół, a potem w górę, czując niekomfortowe naciągnięcie skóry. Wykrzywił się szerzej, aż jego twarz rozświetlił uśmiech.

Dawno tego nie robił. Przebywał z Madarą, potem nosił maskę pomarańczową, białą, a jeszcze potem nikt tego nie oczekiwał. Zastanawiał się, czy nadal pamiętał wszystkie chwyty.

Tymczasem Bokujin obserwował go z dumą, jakby właśnie zdobył najwyższy ze szczytów albo największe z wyróżnień.

\- Dzielny z ciebie dzieciak - mruknął. Uchiha drgnął, nagle czując się niekomfortowo. - Po czymś takim wciąż uśmiechać się i cieszyć z życia... Naprawdę bardzo mi go przypominasz - westchnął, po czym spojrzał na Obito.

Gdy nagle zmarszczył brwi.

\- Zaraz - mruknął z namysłem. - Ja ciebie znam.

Uchiha spiął się, ale prócz tego nie zrobił nic. Obserwował reakcje mężczyzny - od poważnych, zmrużonych oczu, po przechyloną w lewo głowę. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że starzec zawsze to robił, gdy się zastanawiał.

Myślał o tym. Oczywiście, że myślał. Byłby głupcem, gdyby tego nie zrobił. Coś takiego było możliwe. Zastanawiał się, co starzec by zrobił. Jak by postąpił. Czy byłby w stanie utrzymać jego tożsamość w tajemnicy.

Znali się od niemal trzech miesięcy...

Istniały dwa czynniki stanowiące o dochowaniu tajemnicy. Jednym z nich było zaufanie. Drugi... był decydujący.

\- Ty jesteś... - wyszeptał Bokujin. - Uchiha... Obito.

Wiedział.

Przez myśl przeszło mu wiele rzeczy. Czwarta Wojna Shinobi. Madara. Sojusz.

Most Kannabi.

Setki scenariuszy rozegrało się przed jego oczami. Widział siebie, uwięzionego, zdanego na łaskę i niełaskę wrogów. Wiedział, jak obchodzono z takimi jak on.

Nie bez powodu powszechnie bano się Sił Tortur i Interrogacji, zwłaszcza Wioski Kamienia i Liścia. Obie formacje miały najlepsze sposoby wyduszania informacji z wrogów. Iwa specjalizowała się w torturach cielesnych, technikach, o których głośno się nie mówiło. Od jutsu, przez wiedzę na temat świata i innych nukeninów, po plany, bo zawsze jakieś były - niewielu przetrzymywało interrogację w milczeniu, a jeszcze mniejsza liczba ostatecznie ją przeżywała. Zupełnie inne podejście miała Wioska Liścia - koncentrujące się głównie na stronie mentalnej. Większość ludzi uważała, że klan Yamanaka przewodzący wydobywaniu informacji stosował tylko jedną konkretną technikę i ona wystarczała, lecz w rzeczywistości każde jutsu miało ograniczenia i słabości i każde można było odbić. A to, że jeśli jakieś było uznawane za najbardziej humanitarne nie oznaczało, że wszystkie pozostałe były takie same. Ból psychiczny często był o wiele gorszy niż fizyczny - no i znana dwójka, lojalny ponad wszelkie granice Ibiki Morino i sadystyczna Anko Mitarashi, również nie należeli do najsubtelniejszych jeśli chodziło o sztukę wydobywania informacji. Uchiha Obito wiedział, że w takim wypadku jego los był policzony.

Te przemyślenia nie trwały dłużej niż ułamek sekundy.

Decydujący czynnik.

Nie było zawahania w jego ruchach. Nie było nawet jednej myśli, która sprzeciwiłaby się takiemu działaniu.

Był przy starcu nim ten zdążyłby nawet mrugnąć, z jedną ręką zaciśniętą na szyi i drugą głęboko w jego trzewiach. Widział zaskoczenie, niezrozumienie, a potem strach wzrastające jak fala w jego oczach. Wargi mężczyzny zadrżały i odkaszlnął krwią.

\- Co..?

\- Nie miej mi tego za złe - powiedział Uchiha beznamiętnie. - Jak to było? Ot, pech.

Bokujin skulił się, jego oczy rozszerzyły, jakby chciały wylecieć z oczodołów.

Sekret mógł pozostać sekretem między dwoma osobami. Czasem dzięki zaufaniu, ale zaufanie to rzecz względna. Drugi czynnik był pewniejszy.

Tajemnica pozostawała na zawsze tajemnicą między żywym a trupem.

\- Uchi...to - wycharczał, blednąc gwałtownie. - Co... ty...

Uchiha palcami wyczuł gwałtowne skurcze starego serca, a potem nagle jego chakra wzrosła i jaskinię wypełnił odgłos skwierczenia. Nadwrażliwość, przypomniał sobie naraz Obito.

Białko w oczach starca ścięło się, a potem spłynęło po twarzy wraz z krwią i ropą, po drodze napotykają zmiażdżoną, wypaloną tchawicę - mieszaninę pokrytych pęcherzami mięśni, śliny i odłamków chrząstek i kości. W ciągu kilku sekund skóra brzucha stopiła się razem ze ścianami żołądka, rozgotowane trzewia - jelita, soki, szczątki organów i litry krwi spłynęły po jego ręce, łokciu, a potem spadły na ziemię z obrzydliwym chlupnięciem. Uchiha odskoczył z grymasem, podczas gdy parząca, ciemna krew, cząstki ścięgien i mięśni oraz żółtej i czarnej martwicy osiadły jak warstwa popiołu na całym jego ciele. Zmasakrowane truchło starca przechyliło się i upadło na ziemię - kukła z obciętymi sznurkami.

Tymczasem Uchiha Obito stał, dysząc, z trzęsącymi się od wysiłku rękoma i zmrużonymi oczami.

Mężczyzna przetarł twarz rękawem koszuli, jedynie rozmazując w ten sposób wydzieliny. Jego grymas powiększył się. Dopiero po sekundzie zniknął, gdy ponownie spojrzał na coś, co kiedyś było starcem o imieniu Bokujin.

\- To nic osobistego - powiedział w kierunku trupa. - Po prostu nikt nie może wiedzieć, że tu jestem.

Pogłos jaskini poniósł jego słowa razem z sykiem palonego ciała i kapiącej krwi.


	5. Rozdział 4: Interludium

**Ostrzeżenia:** Historia zgodna z kanonem do pewnego momentu, później już AU. Po Czwartej Wojnie Shinobi. Znamienna misja drużyny Minato odbyła się rok przed zakończeniem wojny. Bez pairingów. Brak bety.  
 **Wskazanie:** Nie posiadam niczego, co związane z "Naruto" i nie czerpię żadnych profitów z tej twórczości. Ocenione M z powodu przemocy.

* * *

 **UWAGA! Zawieszone z powodu egzaminów.**

* * *

 **reckless-raccoon** \- Przyznam szczerze, że twoja recenzja jest zupełnie niespodziewana, ale jak najbardziej mile widziana. Cieszę się, że jak dotąd tekst ci się podoba. Zważywszy na to, że to moje pierwsze fanfiction, to mam pewne obawy co do jego odbioru i, oczywiście, nadzieję, że nie zawiodę. Ta historia może potoczyć się w trochę inny sposób od przewidywanego - trudno mi powiedzieć czy dobry czy zły, bo to rzecz względna - jednak było już kilka wskazówek co do kursu, w którym zmierza, więc chętni mogą się pogłowić.

Potrafię też zrozumieć awersję do polskiej twórczości. Chociaż przyznaję to z żalem, to jak dotąd na mojej liście nie ma żadnego dobrego tekstu w naszym ojczystym języku(nie licząc tłumaczeń).

Z niechęcią informuję też, że tutaj _wystąpią_ OC, prawdopodobnie nawet kilku. Są rzeczy, które muszą zostać zorganizowane, ale do tego potrzebuję czynnika, który je wywoła - i tę funkcję będą właśnie pełnić OC. Dla pocieszenia mogę dodać, że większość z nich będzie występować równie długo(lub krócej) co poznany wcześniej Bokujin, chociaż będzie kilka, które rzeczywiście zatrzymają się na dłużej.

Jak już wcześniej zostało wspomniane, część zdarzeń nie będzie zgadzać się z kanonem. Zwłaszcza, że kanon sam w sobie jest podziurawiony jak sito i pełen zaprzeczeń.

W tym tygodniu jedynie Interludium. Okazuje się, że niektóre rozdziały zabierają trochę więcej czasu i miejsca, niż człowiek by przewidział(cóż za odkrycie).

* * *

 **Rozdział 4**

 ** _Interludium_**

Sny przychodzą i odchodzą, pomyślał. Pojawiają się i znikają.

To było jak sen. Jak słodki, dobry sen, którego przeznaczeniem było trwać, trwać i trwać. Jak słońce i wiatr, niebo i ziemia, trawa pod bosymi stopami.

Słowa. Szepty. Duma. Pochwała.

Ale sny mijały, a słowa wraz z nimi.

\- Bracie, spójrz! - usłyszał, a gdy odwrócił się w stronę głosu, zobaczył czarnowłose dziecko biegnące w jego stronę z szerokim uśmiechem. Chłopiec zbliżył się na tyle szybko, na ile pozwalały mu krótkie nogi, schylił się, oparł ręce na kolanach i zaczął ciężko dyszeć. Zaraz jednak podniósł się i wyrzucił przed siebie dłoń, wskazując coś daleko za ich plecami, a ciemne węgliki oczu na czerwonej od wysiłku twarzy zabłyszczały łobuzersko. Podążył wzrokiem za palcem wskazującym dziecka i zmarszczył brwi.

\- Eeh? - mruknął. Tam nic nie było.

Szary atłas nieba tego dnia groził ulewą. Grube, ciężkie od wody chmury znosiły ciemne brzuchy nisko nad ziemię, zakrywając wszelkie potencjalne prześwity światła i kiedy pierwsza błyskawica przeszyła niebo, po chwilowej jasności zapadła ciemność gęsta jak noc.

\- Na pewno dobrze się czujesz, mały? - zapytał z uniesioną brwią. Chłopiec nadąsał się.

\- Nie jesteś dużo starszy ode mnie, bracie! - zawołał gorąco, ale zaraz rozchmurzył się. - Tam, za Górą Hokage! Widzisz?

Spojrzał raz jeszcze i tym razem rzeczywiście zobaczył. Niewielkie, błękitne pasmo widniało na horyzoncie z jeszcze mniejszą, barwną linią pośrodku.

\- Tęcza - stwierdził i zerknął kątem oka na dziecko. Oczy chłopca były szeroko otwarte, jakby dojrzał największy cud świata.

\- Jest piękna!

Nagle poczuł się niezwykle zmęczony _wszystkim_ , więc na przekór uśmiechnął się.

\- Rzeczywiście - mruknął miękko. Dziecko wyszczerzyło się w odpowiedzi.

Przez chwile tak stali, ramię w ramię, na oddalonym polu treningowym pod nieprzyjaznym sklepieniem firmamentu.

\- Co powiesz na dango? - zapytał nagle.

\- Dango?

Uniósł brwi z niedowierzaniem.

\- Nigdy nie jadłeś dango - stwierdził. - Wiesz chociaż co to jest?

\- Jedzenie pospólstwa o niewielkiej wartości odżywczej. Wuj mówi, że powinniśmy takich rzeczy unikać, bo nam nie przystoi jako synom członków Rady - odparło dziecko wyuczoną dawno temu regułką.

Rada, pomyślał. Wszędzie Rada.

\- Cóż - mruknął z łobuzerskim uśmiechem. - Czego wuj nie widzi, tego nie będzie żałował, prawda?

\- Ale...

\- Żadnych ale! To prawda, że w związku z naszym - parsknął kpiąco - rodowodem, według niektórych nie powinniśmy pokazywać się w zwykłej części wioski i jeść rzeczy, które tam sprzedają, ale, wiesz, jak coś jest dobre, to jest po prostu dobre.

Widział zdumione i może nieco niepewne spojrzenie dziecka, więc dodał jeszcze:

\- Jest też słodkie.

I nastąpiła zmiana o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni.

\- Na co czekamy?!

W końcu kto by nie lubił słodyczy oprócz tego głupka z akademii?

\- No, chodź, zjemy coś, a potem wrócimy do domu - zaproponował z uśmiechem, a chłopiec gorliwie kiwnął głową i pobiegł w dół ścieżki. On tylko zaśmiał się i natychmiast go dogonił.

W następnej chwili szli przez zieloną, kwiecistą polanę ukrytą wśród wysokich drzew tak charakterystycznych dla wioski. Las szumiał na wietrze coraz głośniej i głośniej, a szemrzący niedaleko strumień odbijał srebrzysty sztylet nieba. Powietrze ogłuszało w nagłej ciszy na równi z hukami piorunów i wkrótce na ziemię spadły pierwsze krople deszczu.

\- Zimno - wydukał chłopiec żałośnie, wtulając się w niego. Nic nie powiedział. Jedynie uśmiechnął się czule i objął brata ramieniem, i tak szli dalej wśród wody, wiatru i błyskawic, z chwili na chwilę coraz bardziej mokrzy.

Wkrótce zabudowania wioski osłoniły ich przed wiatrem, lecz nie przed ulewą. Mijali spieszących do domów ludzi ukrytych pod kurtami i parasolami, patrzących z szacunkiem, zdziwieniem, rozbawieniem, niechęcią.

Czerwono-białe wachlarze na plecach dumnie świadczyły o ich pochodzeniu mimo mokrych, klejących się do ciał ubrań.

Uśmiechnął się. Jego klan. Jego wioska.

Był naprawdę _dumny_.

\- O, tu jest! - zawołał wtulony w niego chłopiec. On spojrzał i rzeczywiście wśród dziesiątek innych reklam dojrzał ofertę dango w wyrafinowanej, wyglądającej na drogą restauracji.

\- Coś ty, mały! - zawołał z przerażeniem. - Tutaj to dostaniesz co najwyżej słabą podróbkę! O, nie! Idziemy dalej!

\- Ale pada!

\- Z cukru nie jesteś, przetrzymasz! - I to był koniec rozmowy.

Minęli jeszcze kilka barów, restauracji i gospód z ofertą, ale żadne nie były _tym konkretnym miejscem_. Widział, że mały zaczynał trochę żałować ich wyprawy, ale zostało im ledwie kilka metrów - no i _nigdzie_ nie było lepszych dango!

\- Jesteśmy na miejscu! - zawołał radośnie na całą opustoszałą ulicę. Chłopiec spojrzał najpierw na niego, potem we wskazane miejsce i niepewnie przeniósł ciężar ciała z nogi na nogę.

\- Tutaj..?

\- Tak, tutaj!

Cóż, to była niewielka restauracja... Może trochę bardziej niż niewielka, jak taki mały barek szybkiej obsługi. No i też niezbyt zadbany, ale...

\- Nie oceniaj książki po okładce! - nakazał zirytowanym tonem, a później złapał go za ramię i poprowadził opierającego się chłopca w stronę wejścia.

\- Ale to dziura! Nie powinniśmy tam wchodzić, a wuj..!

\- Co nas obchodzi ten zgrzybiały staruch! - warknął, a potem wyszczerzył się łobuzersko. - Wolisz zostać na deszczu?

Nie, nie wolał. Stanęli więc w drzwiach, przemoknięci i z klejącymi się strąkami włosów zsyłającymi lodowate strumienie za kołnierze koszul.

Przywitał ich dym, światło, silny zapach ludzkich ciał, jedzenia i alkoholu, ale przede wszystkich ogłuszający gwar. Ludzie krzyczeli, śmiali się, awanturowali, jedli, śpiewali i zajmowali swoimi sprawami. Brat spojrzał na niego i zawołał, starając się przekrzyczeć hałas:

\- Bracie?! Czemu tu jesteśmy?!

\- Po dango - odparł.

\- Ale to miejsce...

\- Ma dobre dango.

Ruszyli między zapełnionymi stolikami, on pewnie, jego brat zdecydowanie mniej, mijając spojrzenia obojętne i wrogie, zmarszczone brwi i uniesione, a wśród tego jeden jedyny uśmiech właściciela.

\- Tutaj, chłopcze! - zawołał gromko wysoki mężczyzna, wskazując wolne miejsce z boku.

\- Staruszku! - roześmiał się i natychmiast pospieszył w jego stronę, ciągnąc brata za sobą. Chłopiec potknął się z zaskoczenia, ale szybko odzyskał równowagę.

\- To samo co zawsze? - zapytał mężczyzna, odgarniając z czoła kosmyki poprzetykanych siwymi pasmami brązowych włosów. On skinął gorliwie głową, sadzając brata na drewnianej ławie i samemu usadawiając się obok.

\- Zdecydowanie!

\- Jaki rodzaj?

Zerknął kątem oka na brata.

\- Dla mnie będzie Goma dango, a dla młodego Botchan dango... I dorzuć jeszcze te małe Chichi dango. No i oczywiście twoja firmowa zielona herbata do tego! - zarządził. Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego z rozbawieniem, ale skinął głową, wytarł dłonie w fartuch i ruszył w stronę kontuaru.

\- Masz problemy z rozpoznawaniem wieku, bracie - mruknął siedzący obok chłopiec.

\- Hm, czemu?

\- Wcale nie wyglądał jak jakiś dziadek... I jesteś starszy ode mnie o _rok_.

\- No właśnie! - zawołał uroczyście. - To czyni z niego starca, a z ciebie dziecko!

Uśmiechnął się na posłane w jego kierunku zirytowane spojrzenie.

\- Jesteś niereformowalny.

\- Uznam to za komplement!

Wkrótce do ich stolika podeszła kobieta w czarnym fartuszku. Uśmiechnęła się i położyła przed nimi talerze z pachnącym jedzeniem, a potem podała im dwa brązowe ręczniki i odeszła.

\- Wyglądają... Dobrze - stwierdził z zaskoczeniem młodszy. To miejsce było brudne, ludzie byli brudni i pewnie spodziewał się, że jedzenie będzie takie samo. Przyjął jeden ręcznik i zaczął się wycierać, tym bardziej zdziwiony jakością obsługi w tak nieprzyjemnym dla oka miejscu.

\- A jeszcze lepiej smakują - odparł, szczerząc się. Wskazał na swój talerz. - Wiesz, dango ma różne rodzaje. Moje to Goma dango, z sezamem, widzisz?

\- Ślepy nie jestem - burknął chłopiec, ale spojrzał z zaciekawieniem. - A moje? Czemu mają różne kolory?

\- To Botchan dango. Ma różne smaki. To czerwone jest z czerwonej fasoli, białe z jajek, a zielone z zielonej herbaty.

\- A tamte? Czemu kostki?

\- Chichi dango. Wiesz, deser - odparł, a potem złapał patyczek swojego Goma dango i wsunął pierwszą kuleczkę do ust, rozkoszując się smakiem. W tej samej chwili usłyszał chichot, więc spojrzał na brata.

\- Co jest? - zapytał. Chłopiec uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Zrobiłeś się cały czerwony!

Zmieszał się, a potem zawołał:

\- Skup się na jedzeniu, a nie gadaniu!

Czas mija szybko, uznał, delektując się fakturą ziaren sezamu i słodkim sosem. Widział ciemność nocy za oknem baru, wyraźnie kontrastującą ze światłem pomieszczenia, a także szybkość, z jaką jego towarzysz pochłaniał swoją porcję. To był dobry pomysł.

\- I jak? Smakuje? - zapytał z wszystkowiedzącym uśmiechem. Młodszy posłał mu swój własny, łobuzerski.

\- Dobre! - zawołał, wracając do swojego posiłku. Wkrótce na ich talerzach pozostały tylko drewniane patyczki, a oni dopijali aromatyczną zieloną herbatę. Mokre ręczniki powiesili na oparciu ławy.

\- Em, bracie?

\- Wiesz, że tak naprawdę nie jestem twoim bratem, nie? - zapytał z uniesioną brwią. Młodszy prychnął.

\- Mieszkamy obok siebie właściwie od samego początku, obaj nasi ojcowie zginęli w czasie ostatniej wojny, a moja mama prawie codziennie zaprasza cię na obiady. To prawie jakbyśmy byli braćmi.

Uśmiechnął się.

\- Prawda. - Odparł, po czym dodał: - O co chciałeś zapytać?

\- Jakie są jeszcze inne rodzaje dango?

\- A co? Tak bardzo smakują, że chcesz poznać wszystkie?

\- Są dobre...

Roześmiał się, po czym zaczął opowiadać. O An-dango, ze słodkiej pasty Anko z czerwonej fasoli. O żółtych Kinako dango z mąki sojowej i Mitarashi dango z najlepszym sosem na świecie, a oprócz tych wszystkich również o Teppanyaki dango opiekanych na żelaznej patelni i o tradycji, wedle której dango nadziane na patyczki nazywało się Kushi dango.

Tymczasem młodszy uśmiechał się tylko.

\- Naprawdę lubisz dango, prawda?

\- Oczywiście! - zawołał. - To najlepsza potrawa na świecie!

Po następnych piętnastu minutach i decyzji o szybkim powrocie powoli podnieśli się z ławy, podziękowali i skierowali ku wyjściu, rozmawiając o różnych rodzajach jedzenia. Dopiero na zewnątrz, pod ostrymi strugami deszczu, młodszy nagle zatrzymał sie i zachichotał.

\- Co jest, mały? - zapytał ze zdumieniem. Jego przyszywany brat tylko potrząsnął głową z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Mitarashi... Anko - powtórzył młodszy i zaśmiał się.

\- Ah, ta nowa uczennica czcigodnego Orochimaru - stwierdził z kpiącym uśmiechem.

\- Kto normalny nazywa swoje dziecko po jedzeniu?

Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Ktoś kto lubi dango - odparł, po czym mrugnął, gdy mokry kosmyk włosów wpadł mu do oczu. - Mam propozycję.

\- Jaką?

Zmrużył oczy. Pod jego sandałami zgromadziło się błoto, a lewa stopa całkowicie wylądowała w kałuży, więc szybko ją podniósł.

\- Kto ostatni w kompleksie klanu, ten zmywa do końca miesiąca! - zawołał i pobiegł.

Usłyszał zdumione "hę?" młodszego, a potem tupot stóp i chlapanie na błotnistej drodze, więc przyspieszył i roześmiał się radośnie.

\- Czekaj! I kto tutaj teraz zachowuje się jak dzieciak?! Bracie!

\- Szybciej, Shi-sui~! - zanucił tylko w odpowiedzi. Biegli.

W deszczu. Pod atramentem nieba. Na opustoszałej ulicy.

Życie _było_ piękne. Mimo wszystko.


End file.
